


Never

by sendatsu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Dragons, M/M, Mermaids, OC, Peter Pan AU, neverland au, tink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendatsu/pseuds/sendatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his banishment from Pirate Island, Prince Zuko will do anything to capture the Avatar and regain his father's favor - even join the renegade band of Lost Boys (lead by the wild-eyed, ever-young Jet), fight giant crocodile-dragons, deal with mysterious moon-worshipping merfolk, rescue Indian princesses, and room with one MEAN cat.</p>
<p>(Unfortunately this would all be so much easier if Jet weren't so sexy and charismatic and perfect and - maybe in love with Zuko?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Think of the Happiest Things

**Author's Note:**

> This has been online for a little while now but it's my first time posting on Ao3! Cry!
> 
> Oh - while I was able to come up with a parallel for most of the cast (Spoiler! Jet is like the Peter Pan of this Neverland AU!) I couldn't pick someone to play the part of Tinker Bell. So Tink is an OC (dun dun DUN).

Zuko looked out of the grated hatch above him.The red sky was shifting to violet and the unfamiliar sounds of forest animals drifted down to meet him in the cooling prison cell.

It hadn’t been a good day.

The day started same as usual; Zuko had awoken with the first few rays of light glancing over the ocean’s horizon. He ate a pitiful breakfast of gruel and stale ale, then practiced with his hook swords before most of his crew was even awake. He resisted the urge to yell at them to get out of bed just as he resisted the urge to hurt them when they demanded over their breakfasts that the ship make port.

Who was the captain here? Even if he wasn’t very old or experienced he was the fucking prince of the pirates and that counted for something, right? Besides, he had his Uncle Iroh to help him with all the ‘being old and experienced’ decisions.

Zuko had spent the past three years of his life, banished from Pirate Island and scouring all Never Land for the Avatar. His chances at actually finding the Avatar were greatly hampered by constantly having to comply to the wishes of the damn crew – but as his uncle reminded him, a mutiny would impede him far worse.

So Zuko ate lunch on dry land – at Moon Bay Port on Never Island to be specific. His crew would stay the day, eating and gambling, and spend the night sharing diseases with the local women. Then they’d load the ship with fresh provisions and be on their merry way.

Meanwhile their captain scowled and slumped in a dark tavern, cursing everyone from the damn crew to the stupid tavern owner.

A whore tried to lure Zuko in and he shooed her off. Some of his crew laughed from across the filthy pub, drawing more attention to the spectacle (which, Zuko noted, his uncle found rather amusing).

The lunch the tavern owning elf finally served tasted like slop and Zuko could barely eat any of it. His uncle, however, ate it all heartily, then sat back and enjoyed some supposedly rare ocean elf tea.

Zuko busied himself with asking people about the Avatar, but as usual he learned nothing, but that no one had seen him.

The knowledge that Zuko had accumulated in his three years of searching told him that the Avatar was a man, possibly a woman, with the appearance of an infant/child/adult/decrepit old person, and that he was an elf, but maybe a human, could be a fairy – and according to one account, most definitely a dragonfly.

The Indians claimed he lived in Indian Forest and the woodland creatures Zuko’d spoken to said he lived in the swamp. Zuko had managed to interrogate a mermaid once and she’d said the Avatar was frozen in ice far in the south – but that was impossible, it was never cold enough in Never Land to support more than a light frost.

It was the tavern owning elf that told Zuko that the Avatar was in the Forest of Fae. He nodded his long blue head sagely and blinked his mirror eyes and told Zuko that elves ‘knew these things’.

It was then that one of the crew retched on the floor quite noisily – already drunk – and Zuko decided he might actually hurt someone if he wasn’t alone for some period of time.

The elf told him that the Avatar frequented Lake Laogai, so Zuko made the decision to go himself to investigate. He would travel on land, following the Li River until it bled into the lake – from there he would do a brief scout of the area, then return to port and take the ship and crew up river to investigate further.

Iroh didn’t like the idea of his nephew going off alone, particularly when he was a stranger in a strange land, but Zuko had listened to his uncle once already that day and didn’t feel badly disregarding him. Iroh didn’t understand what this meant to him. New news was hope.

*******************

Zuko was well and used to ocean elves – they lived in the ocean (where pirates were known to reside). Other types of elves were more foreign to him. Zuko stood in the ‘finest’ stables in all of Moon Bay, his boots soaking in muck, glaring down at a rock elf.

Whereas the ocean elf was tall, lean, and blue, this creature was grey-brown with stocky limbs and it barely reached Zuko’s waist. The only similarities between the two creatures were that they both had large pointed ears and unnecessarily huge eyes. The combination of these traits might have made the elves cute to some, but unfortunately the two subspecies had another similarity: they were both annoying.

“What do you mean you don’t have horses?”

“Have ostrich-horse, mongoose-lizard, komodo-rhino. You want eel-hound? I warn, very expensive.” The elf’s voice was so high it could have shattered glass.

“I don’t want an eel-hound, I want a horse!”

“Ostrich-horse I have.”

“No, just a plain old horse!”

“Like on Indian Island?” If it was possible the elf’s eyes got larger. “We no have here – we have ostrich horse.”

“Fine,” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’ll take the ostrich thing.”

Maybe it was because he’d haggled the elf down from forty to fifteen silver pieces, but the little imp seemed to slam his doors behind Zuko as he set off for the forest on the strange, new animal. Then, not ten minutes after they’d set out the bird-horse thing turned it’s head to peak over it’s shoulder at Zuko and said in a quietly begrudging tone: “Y’know I won’t slip a shoe like a horse would.”

Having fallen off his steed in surprise, with no one but the animal in question there to laugh at him, Zuko thought his day wouldn’t get any worse.

*********************

The deeper Zuko journeyed, the taller the trees grew. Massive canopies of jade leaves allowed only a few slivers of light to pierce through and illuminate the ground below. Moss grew in the shadows along the forest floor while feeble grass and shrubs, and the occasional ambitious sapling grew in the patches of light. Everywhere tree roots jutted upwards, breaking through the earth and forming miniature mountain peaks for the colorful insects and chittering rodents that lived amongst them.

It was Zuko’s first time being so far inland and he couldn’t help but stare at the tiny creatures scurrying between browned leaves underfoot. Above him colorful birds chattered and as he looked he allowed himself to be distracted by a particularly strange one. This bird seemed to be a cross between a parrot and a monkey – or perhaps a lizard? The green-feathered thing skittered across the branches above him, stopped to preen itself, then screeched at him.

Then Zuko’s day really went to hell.

The quiet of the hot forest day was broken as a figure launched from the shadows, lunging straight for Zuko. The young pirate was forced to jump from his steed, narrowly avoiding the attacker’s very dangerous looking hammer.

“Oh dear!” The ostrich-horse squawked before it turned and ran away. Zuko was glad he hadn’t paid the rock elf what he had asked for.

The figure attacked with not one, but two hammers and Zuko’s hands flew to his belt to grab his hooks before he noticed his attacker’s appearance; tanned muscles, weathered face, bad teeth – clearly a pirate.

“Hey—“ Zuko called out to tell the brute just who he was dealing with when a second pirate attacked from behind.

If Zuko had been having a good day he would have realized there was a second pirate in time to at least raise a self-defense, but he was having a shitty day and instead he was tackled and his hands swiftly tied. The first pirate gagged Zuko quicker than he could speak – probably to stop him from crying for help, but more annoyingly stopping him from reasoning with them.

The second pirate pulled Zuko to his feet. “Nice pirate costume,” he scoffed at the boy’s boots and red jacket.

Zuko swung a high kick and clocked the man’s jaw, then took off running, dodging a lunge from the first pirate. He didn’t get far before the parrot/monkey/lizard from before flew at him, shrieking and clawing and surprising Zuko more than anything. The first pirate caught him and shooed the green fiend away.

“Down boy, down, this one’s face is damaged enough,” the thug laughed, mirthlessly and Zuko jerked away, kicking hard at the man’s knee. Unfortunately the metal tips of his boots missed the back of the knee and instead only hurt the brute instead of knocking him over.

Pirate no. 2 came over and grabbed Zuko’s bound hands in one meaty fist, then punched Zuko hard in the stomach with the other. “Little lost fuck,” he spat, “do that again and I’ll cut off your hand!”

Here, Zuko decided to avoid doing things that would result in losing a limb and allowed himself to be led by the two pirates. It would be fine, he reassured himself. The pirates would show him to their captain and the captain would undoubtedly recognize Pirate Prince Zuko.

********************

A few hours later found Zuko in the predicament of being locked up and being used as a hostage – but not because he was a prince.

‘Honestly, I have hook blades and a burn scar on my face – can’t the captain remember two little things about his prince? At east enough to identify him instead of using him as bait to catch some local delinquents?’ He thought angrily, still bitter at the mix-up. He just hoped that when they finally realized who he was they didn’t try to take him back to Pirate Island. There was a good chance he might be executed for breaking his banishment.

Time passed as day bled into afternoon, into evening, Zuko got hungrier and more annoyed with each passing moment. The gravity of the situation began to weigh on him and he racked his brain trying to think what to do. The grate above him was his only way out. It was too far up for him to reach. He could jump for it but he couldn’t unlock it either way. Another option – though not so favorable, would be to pay his own ransom. But in that case he’d need to know how much he was going for.

“Hey!” He called out. He could see the shadow of the guard standing overhead, turning his head in acknowledgment. “What are you ransoming me for?” Sure, he could’ve attempted subtlety, but that had never been Zuko’s strong point. His lack of tact didn’t seem to bother the guard – who ignored him.

“Hey!” Zuko weighed the likelihood that his question would be answered if he said ‘hey’ over and over. It would probably just make his throat sore. And make him feel stupid. Yes, a lot of that. “How long are you going to keep me here before you realize no one’s coming for me?” Boy, that came out more tragic than he’d intended. He waited, brushed his black hair out of his face and felt that it was getting way too hot for him to stay in that hole.

“Look, I have money – if you let me out I’ll pay you.” Zuko could tell by the guard’s change in posture that he started listening after he heard the ‘m’ word.

“You don’t have money.” The guard finally spoke.

True, the thugs who brought Zuko in had been almost uncomfortably enthusiastic about searching his pockets. “I told you guys – I’m a ship captain,” and a prince, “I have plenty of money.”

The guard laughed nastily and turned away. “Nobody in their right mind would have a whelp like you for a captain – you can’t lie, we all know you’re one of them Lost Boys.”

“And so you’re ransoming me to them because they have lots of money?” Zuko was pretty sure he’d heard that the Lost Boys were delinquents who lived in trees; they didn’t sound particularly wealthy.

“They have the Avatar.”

Zuko felt like the world had tipped suddenly. Could it be? He felt a new hope rising. How likely was it that these Lost Boys had the Avatar? He wracked his brain, searching for anything he knew about them. Damn, he knew just about every rumor about the Avatar there was but he hadn’t bothered to learn anything about any of the other Folk on Never Island.

This burst of hope was followed by a creeping doubt. The Lost Boys had the Avatar – the key to immortality – and they were going to trade this all powerful, everlasting being for Zuko? ‘Damn,’ was all Zuko could think. He’d grown up around hostage situations (though usually he was on the side taking hostages) – the Lost Boys wouldn’t pay the ransom, Zuko would be killed (maybe a few of his limbs would be cut off and sent to the boys first), then his body would be left where the delinquents could find it and still not care because they hadn’t known him anyway. Or worse, they’d know who he was and laugh that these fucking idiots had killed one of their own by mistake.

‘Damn.’

After Zuko didn’t say anything the guard went back to his bored silence. The young hostage was left to stew in the impossibly hot cell, thirsty, hungry, and more annoyed than ever. He pulled off his coat and loosened his cravat. He refused to undress further, his guard kept stealing glances that were making him uncomfortable. Not to say Zuko had any prejudice in regards to sexual orientation – he’d be just as creeped out if an old, unattractive woman were leering at him, than he was when it was an old, unattractive man.

Maybe a tiny part of him was flattered. With the burn scar on his face and always being surrounded by smelly, drunken pirates, he didn’t often get checked out (except by the occasional whore and they usually were just appraising him).

He felt less flattered later when a large, tiny-eyed brute came to change shifts with Creeper Guard. Tiny-eyes proceeded to eat the rations that he’d told Creeper were meant for Zuko – when Zuko complained and demanded he at least get a drink Tiny-eyes began to spit through the grate. Zuko huddled against the way farthest from the rain of loogey and vowed to someday punch him between his stupid little eyes.

Finally Tiny-eyes got tired and turned away to smoke. Zuko remained against the wall, away from the hot rays reaching through the grate. The air was warm and heavy with the scent of smoke and flowers. Zuko figured his capturers had made anchor along the Li River to be close to the Lost Boys – who lived in the Forest of Fae – that Zuko knew for sure, the few Indians he’d spoken to had assured him the Lost Boys lived there and not with them.

It might have been the heat, or his boredom, or the heavy scents and lulling sound of bird chatter, but Zuko actually managed to fall asleep while sitting crunched up in the corner of a hot cell.

When he snapped to later he woke with a start, then froze. At first he thought the ominous tick-tock of nightmare had followed him into reality – but he knew that tick-tocking better than he knew any other sound and he quickly realized that what he was hearing was more of a mechanic clicking; still not an unknown sound – it was a lock being picked.

With a click and clunk the lock was undone and put aside. Zuko stood hurriedly, ignoring the protests of a body stuck in one cramped position too long.

The young pirate blinked in surprise as a tiny, orange-yellow light winked into view through the grated hatch. Whatever it was, it jumped down from the grate, landed at Zuko’s feet, then, spry as a grasshopper, jumped all the way up to his eye level.

The teen captain looked in shock at the tiny, orange face before him; narrow red eyes glimmered in the light of flaming mane, trailing down the creature’s back. Whatever it was, it fell back to the ground and before Zuko could react, jumped again, springing over Zuko’s head and neatly slipping through the grate.

The young pirate was stunned. He’d seen many creatures in his travels – but never had he been so far into the Forest of Fae to see an actual fairy. And it had removed the lock!

A quick look confirmed there wasn’t a guard in sight. Zuko spent a moment looking at the hatch in the dying light, calculating his jump. Finally he sprang, fingers grasping just strong enough at the wood of the hatch frame. He swung his body and metal tipped boots smashed the grate open. He let his momentum carry him through the narrow space and landed catlike and quiet on the ship deck, face to face with the wildest boy he’d ever seen.

Gold eyes met dark ones as both jumped in surprise. Zuko couldn’t help but stare, he rarely saw people his own age either at sea or at port and he couldn’t help but marvel over the completely foreign whelp before him. His skin was bronze and his eyes dark and focused like an eagle’s. He shook his head slightly, flipping his shaggy brown hair away from his face. He grinned ruefully around a stalk of grass between his teeth.

“So – who are you?” He quirked an eyebrow and his dark eyes looked Zuko up and down.

“Wha – Zuko.” He didn’t add a ‘prince’ or a ‘captain’ to his name; this boy didn’t seem the type to care.

“Hey Zuko, I’m Jet,” the wild boy said in a suave, but friendly voice. “Are you lost?”

Like the smooth-talking pirate he was, Zuko had no witty comeback when approached by a charismatic stranger. Jet didn’t seem to expect one, perhaps he was used to making people go speechless?

“Nice pirate outfit,” Jet stood up and leaned back on one leg, looking around in a way that was both careless and attentive.

“This is how I normally dress,” Zuko said defensively, mimicking the other boy as he stood and looked around. “Where did the guard go?”

Jet smiled around the grass stalk in his mouth. “Dunno.”

There was a flash of light and the fairy from before sprang across the deck and up onto Jet’s shoulder. Zuko saw in the orange fairy light that the boy’s messy hair was curled and burnt nearest his shoulders, as though the flaming sprite often sat there. There was a soft chittering noise and Jet’s smile broadened. “The guard’s napping on the far side of the ship.”

Jet darted across the deck toward the rail. He looked over his shoulder and saw Zuko still crouched at the grate, unsure whether or not to follow.

“C’mon,” the wild boy beckoned and the pirate hesitantly followed.

“The pirates took my swords,” Zuko hissed.

Jet ‘tsked’ and grinned a casual, devilish grin that shouldn’t have looked as good as it did. “Well we can’t have that,” he took off again, this time Zuko knew to follow.

The young captain was a little distracted, still in awe of this bewildering stranger. Jet moved fast and low like a fox, and was completely silent, even running up the creaky wooden stairs. The little fairy trailed after, it’s fiery tail making it look like a tiny comet as it darted up the steps and across the quarterdeck to the captain’s cabin.

With a coordination that seemed practiced the flaming sprite squeezed under the door and unlocked it from the inside. Jet walked in boldly and went right over to the windows at the back of the cabin.

The windows were large and undoubtedly expensive with thick, velvety curtains. Jet looked at them a moment while the fairy alighted on his shoulder. He turned slightly to the creature, grinned and nodded.

Zuko missed this interaction; too busy wondering at the captain’s expensive tastes, the cabin was well furnished with a wardrobe, desk, table, bookshelf, and several chests. “You’re swords are probably in one of these chests,” Jet said in a voice so quiet Zuko almost missed it.

The sound of the caption snoring in his bed just on the opposite wall explained the need for silence.

Zuko started to look for his hook swords, but was momentarily distracted by the fairy. While Jet began picking up random items and stashing them on his person, the creature seemed to be amusing itself by smearing it’s flaming body across the window, melting and warping the expensive glass.

He snapped his attention away and spotted a chest squatting between the ornately pairing wardrobe and a table covered in old maps (which Jet seemed to be stealing). The chest was the only one large enough to store his hook swords. Thankfully when they’d searched him, the pirates who’d brought him in had failed to check his hair. He pulled his lock-picking pin from behind his ear. With his pick and a little of his ‘talent’ opening the padlock on the chest was easy work. He opened the chest to find a stash of weapons – including his own, which he pulled out.

A soft whistle over his shoulder made him jump. Jet was leaning over him, but Zuko hadn’t heard his approach. “You’ve got some mad lock-picking skills.” He said, his tone impressed.

“Thanks,” Zuko said awkwardly, shifting away so he couldn’t feel Jet’s breath against his ear. He hooked his swords onto his belt, under his coat. Jet moved forward and Zuko really had to move to avoid full body contact, but Jet only began to rifle through the weapons in the chest, pull a few small items to tuck away on his person.

“Are you a thief or something?” Jet whispered conversationally.

“Isn’t that what you’re doing?” Thieves and vandals, Zuko noted as he saw the fairy turn it’s fiery destruction onto the ornate wardrobe, burning off all it’s decorations as it log-rolled down the front of the wooden door panel.

“Most of this stuff is already stolen – I am just reclaiming it in the name of those more deserving,” Jet said as he opened the charred wardrobe and began emptying it’s contents – not even stealing most of it, just scattering it about the floor.

“Are you one of the Lost Boys?” Zuko suddenly thought.

“Yep,” Jet grinned, “You’re one too.”

“I – what?”

“Tink wouldn’t have come to get me if you weren’t lost – now that I found you, you’re a Lost Boy.” The fairy – Tink – came to Jet at the sound of its name and perched on his shoulder.

‘Wouldn’t I be a Found Boy then?’ Zuko bit his tongue, if it was this easy to join the group that had access to the Avatar then he wasn’t going to fight it. “I suppose so.” He said instead.

“Great,” Jet grinned, “I was afraid you’d say you wouldn’t join. We could use a lock-picker, I mean, poor Tink gets tired.” ‘Poor’ Tink chattered in a way that could only be described as evil and Jet grinned like the creature had said something dirty (which it probably had).

Zuko normally would have been annoyed by Jet’s behavior, but he was still just glad he had this opportunity. He wanted to ask Jet about the Avatar, but quickly rethought that. It would be best to build trust first; the last thing he wanted to do was throw suspicion on himself and risk his new position.

“Do you need help with…” Stealing? Making a mess? “-Lock-picking?” Zuko asked, trying to use his polite tone.

“No, we’re done here. Tink,” Jet had barely said the creatures name before Tink was all over Zuko. He forced himself not to jump away or flinch as the little thing began pouncing over him, trailing golden dust as it went. He tried not to think of it as the flame that it was and just held still.

“What is this?” Zuko sputtered as some of the golden dust got in his mouth. It tasted like sand and tingled on his tongue.

“Pixie dust.”

Zuko watched the tiny flaming creature hop back up onto Jet’s shoulder. “That’s a pixie?”

Jet laughed like Zuko’d said something very funny and the sleeping captain snorted and rolled over uneasily. Jet quieted in mock sheepishness for a moment before he spoke, “He’s not a pixie, he’s a fire imp.”

“Not a fairy?” Zuko asked in surprise, being extra quiet now that he thought the captain might wake.

“Too small for a fairy, and not dumb enough for a pixie,” Jet said in a proud tone. Tink purred on his shoulder. “Now, let’s get out of here. Think happy thoughts.”

“What?”

“Happy thoughts; thoughts that are happy. Like your favorite food, or a cuddly animal, or a naked mermaid.” Jet looked Zuko up and down, “Or a naked wench, whatever floats your pirate fetish boat.”

“I do not have a—!”

“Hell’s bells!” The two boys jumped as the sleeping captain sat up fast, groggy and angry, then he saw the two teens standing in the wreckage that used to be his cabin. For a moment he only stared at them, then a string of curse words began to flow from his mouth and he flew out of bed.

“Now look what you did,” Jet’s words were scolding, but his tone was amused, maybe even a little eager – like he’d hoped the captain would wake.

The cocky grin faded quickly from the Lost Boy’s face as the green parrot-lizard from before swooped in out of nowhere and the two boys were forced to duck. Tink sprang up to grab the creature’s underbelly – a place it quickly decided it didn’t want Tink to be.

“Pox-faced whelp!” The captain drew a knife from beneath his pillow and lunged at them. Jet jumped back, light on his feet as he casually dodged two more strikes before Zuko figured it was time to help his new companion.

Jet spotted the young pirate getting out his hooks and dodged the captain’s next blow, swerving so the man’s back was to him. Zuko caught the captain’s wrist in his left hook and pulled hard, tugging the man off balance. He slipped his right hook through the back of the man’s belt, then pulled with both arms. The captain’s forward momentum helped Zuko throw him through the air.

Zuko swung both hooks to let go of the man before he landed hard on his back.

“He fights too?” Jet asked approvingly as he exited the cabin, taking care to step on the captain’s face, chest, and crotch before hopping out the cabin door. Zuko followed after, though he went around the injured man, still lying, groaning on the floor. He almost felt like apologizing.

“Your mother was a dog!” The captain gasped through his pain.

Almost.

There was a loud shout from outside and Zuko ran out to see Jet already down on the main deck, fighting a guard. He was winning, but as the ship’s warning bell went off Zuko knew they were in trouble.

The rest of the ship’s crew began to come staggering – sleepy at first, but quickly recovering – from the forecastle. Four came at Jet at once and Zuko looked around a moment and quickly decided it was best to help sooner rather than later.

He jumped off the quarterdeck rail and caught the mizzenmast with one hook. The metal hook snagged into the wood with a crunch. Zuko let go and flew through the air for a moment before he hooked the mainmast. He turned sharply, letting go of the mast and colliding with three of Jet’s attackers.

The metal ends of his boots had the first man out instantly, the second staggered beneath the first. The third pirate recovered quickly, jumping up and drawing his sword. Zuko caught his wrist in one hook and drew the blade away before the man could react. A hard kick to the chin put him to the ground.

The second pirate hopped up while Zuko’s back was turned. He ran at the boy, dagger drawn, but Zuko turned away and held out his leg, effectively dodging. The man stumbled, trying not to trip and Zuko caught his ankle, yanking up and over so the thug flipped over his knee.

Having taken out the three he looked around and noted more crewmembers were rising to the alarm. Most were going after Jet, who seemed to be holding his own judging by the sickening amount of blood dripping from the daggers in his hands.

One man lunged for him and the boy dodged nimbly, then stabbed hard, jabbing his attacker in the kidneys. Another crewmember came at him from the side and Jet moved back- so quick Zuko didn’t see him take a step. His attacker overstepped, Jet took advantage, grabbing a fist full of his greasy hair and pulling down as he kneed the man hard in the stomach. His knife flew like lightning, piercing the back of the pirate’s neck. Jet threw the corpse into oncoming crewmembers and laughed as they stumbled back, shouting in horror and rage.

Zuko’s eyes widened. What had he gotten himself into?

“I’ll skewer yer gizzard ye hook handed swine!” A pirate with particularly bad teeth spat as he launched himself at the young prince. He had a spear. Of all things.

Zuko caught the weapon between both hooks, stopping its advance. He kicked up hard and the spear’s wooden pole snapped. His attacked pulled back the splintered half of his weapon, surprise evident on his face. Then, with a snarl, he charged forward, the pole held like a bar before him.

Behind his attacker Zuko heard a scream of pain that didn’t sound like Jet. He may have been trying to get on the boy’s good side, but there was no way he could let him kill his own people, right?

He caught the middle of his attacker’s pole, pulled down, then stepped up onto the pole and onto the man’s shoulder. He kicked off and rolled as he hit the ground. The man he’d used as a stepping stool was not so graceful, he fell on his face, swearing loudly.

Zuko took off toward the crowd growing around the mainmast where Jet was maiming all who came at him. The first pirate he came to was much bigger than him, but he grabbed him by the back of his collar and shifted his weight, preparing to give a swift kick to the jaw.

It was his old friend Tiny-eyes!

“You!” The brute bellowed, grabbing the lapel of Zuko’s coat.

“Me.”

‘Wham!’ Zuko punched the pirate hard between the eyes and was a little satisfied to hear the crunch of breaking cartilage.

Tiny-eyes staggered back as blood gushed from his broken nose, giving Zuko a chance to fully assess the situation.

Those of the crew who were injured were swearing and screaming, those unharmed were swearing and shouting. Jet was jeering and somewhere that green parrot-lizard was shrieking its head off. Except for Tiny-eyes (who seemed to have retreated) and Stepping-stool (who was looking around for a new weapon) Zuko hadn’t been noticed by any other crew – most likely because his clothing helped him blend in. The fact that there were only a few lamps on the ship to light the dark night might have helped.

‘Wait, the lamps!’ Zuko looked around, it was so dark beyond the edge of the ship, if the lamps went out the crew would be blind.

He looked around, trying to spot as many of the lamps as he could.

Meanwhile Stepping-stool had found himself a sword. He ran at Zuko, yelling and brandishing his new weapon, but by then Zuko had all the lights.

Lock picking wasn’t Zuko’s only ‘talent’, he reached out and willed the lamps to die, and with a small hiss they all did. The ship was thrown into darkness as surely as if a black curtain had fallen. Shouts of surprise and fear rang out.

A small, jumping light emerged from the aft of the ship as Tink sprang from the captain’s cabin. It followed the same path as Zuko had before it, jumping from the quarterdeck rail to the mizzenmast to the mainmast. Here Zuko thought he saw the faint outline of a person rise up, but it was still too dark to say for sure.

“Don’t let them escape ye yellow bellied blowfish!” The captain’s voice roared from his cabin. Everywhere was chaos as the crew ran about, trying to find a light while seeking out the two boys. A few of them ran into one another and began brawling, thinking the other was their target. It was even louder than it had been before and as the men ran about Zuko was nearly knocked over.

A sudden light and heat at Zuko’s ear and he had to force himself not to slap the flaming Tink off his shoulder.

A hand took his, rough skinned but gentle and nauseatingly sticky. “Good thinking with the lantern’s,” Jet said as he pulled Zuko away.

“There they are!” One voice roared, many others joined and Zuko’s ears rang with the sound of bad insults.

The young prince was halted suddenly as he ran into the ship rail. Were they going to jump?

Jet took his other arm above the elbow and pulled him up. Zuko really wished he could see, the railing wasn’t very wide and he didn’t know how far down the water below was.

“Think happy thoughts,” Jet said urgently.

“What?”

The crew was running towards them now, tripping over rope and fallen shipmates but coming nonetheless.

Jet sighed, “No time now I suppose.” Suddenly Jet pulled Zuko’s hands around the wild boy’s neck. “Hold on,” he instructed. Then one of his arms was around Zuko’s waist, holding him really close and the situation was far too urgent for Zuko to blush, but he was.

As startled as Zuko was by being held so tightly against the body of a handsome, rugged stranger he was shocked when Jet threw them both overboard. Then instead of hitting water they flew upward.

Behind them the captain was swearing, hurling abuses at the two boys as well as his crew. Jet laughed and Zuko felt it resonate in his chest – most likely because he was holding onto his shirt so tightly.

“Don’t worry,” the boy said, his tone amused. “I won’t drop you.” Zuko didn’t say anything back, he was too sure he’d scream. They were flying.

As they flew further and further from the ship the sound of the crew grew less and less until the only sounds to be heard were the night animals in the forest below them and the whistling wind blowing Zuko’s hair from his face.

The canopy of trees that had towered over Zuko earlier that day now ran below him, still the stars glowed impossibly higher, seeming not to move despite how fast they were flying. It was reassuring in a way and Zuko was able to calm himself enough to respond when Jet started talking to him.

“What did they want with you? Do you know?” Jet asked.

“They thought I was a Lost Boy and—“

“Those morons,” Jet scoffed, his voice loud against the wind. “They’re always trying these stupid schemes – kidnapping my men, sending in spies, offering bribes.”

“Spies?” Zuko’s voice almost cracked.

“Not even good ones either, the stubble usually gives them away.” Zuko was quiet; he hoped Jet couldn’t feel how hard his heart was beating. “Do you know what they wanted?” Jet asked again.

“The Avatar,” Zuko answered hesitantly.

“Of course.” Zuko could tell by Jet’s tone that he was rolling his eyes.

“You… really know where the Avatar is?”

Zuko could see a little of Jet thanks to Tink still sitting on his shoulder (burning the hair at the nape of his neck and currently hissing at him threateningly). He saw Jet turn to look at him and the wild boy grinned. “Of course,” he said, “he’s my oldest friend.”


	2. It's the Same as Having Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several chapters of this posted on other sites, so the first few chapter updates are going to be really quick. After that... well..... I... I have a life (???)

Zuko had never seen trees so large as were home to the Lost Boys.You could carve a whole ship out of one trunk and make a few dingies from the branches.

Wooden walkways were set into the trees. No sooner had Jet and Zuko alighted on one of these than they were surrounded by a mass of boys wearing strange, eclectic clothing, armor, and furs. Zuko hadn’t been around so many people his own age – or even close to his own age - in his entire life.

“This is Zuko,” Jet said like he was showing off some treasure he’d found. “He’s a good fighter and the fastest lock-pick I’ve ever seen. We just helped ourselves to some pirate affects.” Here Jet pulled one of his stolen items – an elaborately carved knife - from his sleeve and handed it to the boy nearest him. The boy’s eyes went wide at the gift and then he gazed up at Jet, beaming. Creepily enough, his admiring gaze fell from Jet to Zuko and stayed in place. “Boys, welcome our newest member.”

Jet seemed to disappear for a moment while the boys clapped Zuko over the shoulder and congratulated him. A really big one hugged him and told him that they really needed a lock-picker. Another, tiny one, hugged him as well and welcomed him ‘to the family’.

After Zuko’d gotten enough attention to make him blush to his ears, Jet reappeared and started giving orders to the younger kids, handing out the numerous goodies he’d pinched from the captain’s cabin and giving orders to put them away. Then he pulled Zuko away from the remaining boys. “Hey, The Duke, go get Smellerbee, I have a new thief for her.”

The Duke, the tiny boy who’d hugged Zuko, nodded, and the raccoon-head hat he wore wobbled over his eyes, making him look like a raccoon boy. He scurried away, disappearing amongst the crowd.

If Zuko thought he would be away from all the gawkers just because Jet lead him out of the throng he was dead wrong. The wild boy took him to a place where a huge platform was suspended, half sitting on the branches of two large trees, half supported by ropes. Zuko was busy marveling how it didn’t tremble underfoot when Jet forced a wooden bowl into his hands. It was full of green things, with some sort of meat.

Jet saw the new boy’s hesitancy, “I hate peas too – but I’ve actually gone long enough without vegetables to know for sure that you really should eat them.” He handed Zuko a wooden spoon that didn’t look terribly clean, then led the way to sit in the middle of the platform. He sat down to eat, and patted the ground beside him until Zuko followed suit. “We used to have a table,” He explained, “but then we started leaving our dishes on it and it got really heavy and the ropes snapped.”

Zuko looked nervously at the ropes holding up the platform and Jet laughed. “We’re fine, we made sure to give it extra support the second time around – the table didn’t make it though.” The boy took a bit of his peas and Zuko saw him grimace for a second before taking another bite.

Zuko took up a spoonful of peas and was about to take a bite when he noticed the large number of boys crowding around him, staring at him. He realized nervously that the word to describe himself right then was ‘incognito’ – a trick that he’d never really had to learn.

‘Act natural,’ his instincts told him. He took a bite of his peas. ‘Wow, so much better than gruel!’ He took another bite, suddenly remembering how hungry he was. It took him a moment to realize the boys around him were watching his pea-eating skills with awe. So much for looking natural.

He should distract them from his weirdness! “So…” ‘Don’t talk about the weather.’ “Who’s ah… in charge? I mean, should I introduce myself?” He shuffled his peas around with his spoon and felt his ears heat up as the boys around him laughed.

Jet chuckled too, “That’d be me.”

“What? But…” Zuko didn’t know what he’d been expecting. Someone more charismatic? Someone more admired? Jet had both of those in the bag. He decided not to say any more, the boys were laughing at him again.

“People always expect someone who looks older,” Jet admitted.

Zuko mentally grumbled that he hadn’t thought the Lost Boy’s leader would be older – otherwise he’d be a Lost Man (which sounded significantly less impressive).

“Oh, Zuko,” The young man was snapped out of his thoughts as Jet indicated a group of boys heading their way. “These are my seconds – lieutenants if you will.” The younger boys parted and the lieutenants sat by their leader with the fluidity of daily practice.

“If I’m not around, listen to these guys, this is The Duke, Pipsqueak, Longshot, and Smellerbee. The Duke and Pipsqueak are the head sentries.” He indicated the tiny, raccoon-head boy, and the huge boy beside him – both of whom had greeted Zuko with a hug earlier. Pipsqueak grinned down and waved in hello while The Duke ate from his bowl, completely ignoring his vegetables. “Longshot is in charge of the archers.”

Longshot nodded his head politely, and pulled back his straw hat while he ate his dinner. Zuko noticed he didn’t wear as much armor as the others, but that he wore a thick wolf pelt across his shoulders that Zuko’s practiced eye appraised as being very valuable.

The boy next to him had an equally valuable fox fur wrapped around his waist. “This is Smellerbee, she’s our one and only Lost Girl and the leader of the thieving group – you’ll be working with her.”

Zuko was lost at ‘girl’. He looked Smellerbee over and she caught his eye, her gaze was so fierce he was forced to look away. ‘Well,’ he mused ‘being the only girl in a crowd of adolescent boys, it’s probably better for everyone if you aren’t wreaking of femininity.’

“So you’re a lock-pick.” Smellerbee said more than asked.

“Fastest I’ve seen, helped me nab some stuff from Captain Hong.”

“Captain Li Hong?” Zuko couldn’t help but burst out. The group looked at him, questions in their eyes. “I…” His ears blushed, “I’ve heard of him.”

“What’ve you heard?” Jet asked, his tone serious.

“Um…” Zuko thought back to when he’d lived on Pirate Island, what had his father said? “He’s small-time and he stiffs the Pirate King on his cut.” What had his uncle said? “He smells kind of like monkey?”

Pipsqueak and The Duke laughed uproariously and Jet’s somber mood vanished as he chuckled with them. Longshot and Smellerbee weren’t the laughing type apparently.

“Where are you from Zuko?” Smellerbee asked, saying his name as though she thought it was a lie.

Crap. Zuko was a terrible liar. Let’s see, he was from Pirate Island so, “Indian Island.”

“Really?” She looked him over, “You don’t look Indian.”

“Racist,” Jet mock scolded, poking her leg with his foot.

“It’s not ‘racist’ it’s ‘stereotype’.” She swatted his foot away.

“If I wanted to learn to use words correctly I would’ve gone to school.” Jet returned and when Smellerbee didn’t smile he went back to avoiding eating his peas.

Smellerbee turned her gaze back on Zuko and he knew he was going to have to lie beautifully to fool her. “I’m from… Omashu. The upper end – the people are paler there.”

“Omashu? That’s a nice place I’ve been there a few times.” Jet said, as he cleaned his bowl.

‘Please don’t ask anything about it,’ Zuko wished. He’d never set foot in Omashu.

“Where are your parents?” Smellerbee asked, this time Jet didn’t poke her, but he might as well have with the look he gave her.

“My mom’s gone,” the truth came easy to Zuko. “And my father kind of kicked me out.” He couldn’t help but notice a few curious eyes flicker to the scar on his face, but no one said anything about it. Instead Pipsqueak clapped a comforting hand on Zuko’s shoulder, nearly dislocating it.

“No worries,” he said in the deepest voice Zuko’d ever heard. “We’ve got a lot of guys with the same story. You’ll fit in just fine here.”

“Thanks,” Zuko mumbled, wondering if his shoulder would be bruised.

“Did you take the Serpent’s Pass to get here?” The Duke asked with wide eyes. Suddenly it was like all the boys around them, who until then had been eavesdropping discretely, were now all blatantly staring, waiting for Zuko’s answer.

The young pirate knew where the Serpent’s Pass got its name and could tell by the hungry looks he was getting that if he said yes he would have a long, detailed and completely fake story dragged out of him – and he doubted his abilities to do that. Suddenly inspiration hit. “No,” Zuko smiled weakly at the mass sigh of disappointment. “I stowed away on a pirate ship – that’s how I got these clothes.” Oh, how proud he was of his lying mastery!

The boys all oohed and aahed appropriately and asked about stowing away, which Zuko could make up with little difficulty given the number of stow-aways he’d caught over the past few years.

It ended up well for him, instead of being treated weirdly for dressing like the enemy, the boys instead started treating Zuko’s outfit as some sort of trophy – which meant he could comfortably keep wearing it. Or not, as was the case when one admiring boy offered to get the blood out of his coat. Zuko’d completely forgotten that Jet’s bloody hands had grabbed him. Curiously the Lost Boy’s hands seemed to have been cleaned already.

It was horribly late by the time Jet pulled Zuko away from the Lost Boys. “We don’t get a lot of new guys,” he explained. “You’re going to get the best and worst treatment for the next month or so.”

“Worst how?” Zuko asked nervously. Jet was leading him over a rope bridge suspended several hundred feet above the ground and he was finding himself a little distracted.

“Well the older kids have day chores and ‘night’ chores. For the next month or so your day chores are going to be the easy, crappy ones until we figure what you’re best at. Tomorrow, Sneers will wake you up and tell you what to do – it’ll probably be something like cooking or cleaning.”

“I’m terrible at both of those,” Zuko remarked as he took the last few steps on the bridge before landing happily on a sturdy walkway. “What are the night chores?”

“For you it’ll be thieving, but we also have sentries and spies.

“And what job would I work if I weren’t cooking or cleaning?” Neither of which Zuko planned to do for long.

“Well, after you’ve been here a while you might get to work another job, like building, hunting, or gathering.” Zuko figured the only one of those things he’d be even remotely good at would be gathering – but hopefully he wouldn’t be around so long.

Hanging torches were suspended from lesser branches, lighting their footing as well as the surrounding foliage. Even without these Zuko could still follow Jet as long as Tink sat on his shoulder. The young pirate looked around as he went, wondering where the Avatar was, if it was even there and if he would even recognize the Avatar when he saw it.

Jet rounded a corner, turning to a doorway set into the side of the tree. Zuko tore his gaze from his surroundings as he followed and noticed Tink was turned towards him. The fire imp was small, about the size of a rat, but his small features glowed bright enough that the pirate prince could tell the creature was glaring at him suspiciously.

He made a mental note not to inquire about the Avatar when around Tink or Smellerbee, at least not until they trusted him more.

“This is where we all sleep,” Jet spread his arms out as the two stepped out of a narrow corridor into the vastness of the enormous, hollow tree.

Zuko looked up and up, unable to hide his look of wonder. A pathway was carved in a spiraling staircase along the walls while the middle lay open. Above, Zuko could see that the inside of the tree’s branches had been hollowed out to form nooks for sleeping. A few particularly large branch hollows housed places for more people. Zuko spotted a kitchen area, another eating space, and what looked like a sparring ring. The Lost Boy led Zuko downward, smiling in amusement at the new recruit, still looking around slack-jawed.

There were no torches inside the tree, but there were lanterns hung at intervals. Upon closer inspection Zuko found these were actually small cages, filled with tiny glowing creatures that he thought were fairings – but turned out to be moths.

The two passed a storage space carved into another branch. Inside were all sorts of fruits and vegetables like he’d never seen, with dried roots and herbs hanging from the ceiling. Far, far below, at the bottom of the tree came the bellow on an animal.

“This is you.” Jet stopped and held out a hand to indicate one of the sleeping nooks. It was dark inside the cubby, with a rickety-looking cot complete with straw mat and thin blanket. Zuko was used to better, but the hole looked warm and private, plus the neighboring hollow was the one used for storage so the nook spelled pleasantly of dried herbs.

“The storage room is there,” Jet pointed back up to the way. “Sometimes rats get in, so you’ve got a bunkmate.” Zuko didn’t mind rats, he was used to them, but hearing the word ‘bunkmate’ made him look up sharply. His protests died on his lips however, as he noticed said bunkmate emerging from the back of his new ‘room’.

It was a cat. A very big, scary, ugly cat. Its fur was short and thin, its body was stocky with a stumpy tail that looked like its size was due to amputation more than genetics. With small ears and narrow, mean-looking eyes it was the exact opposite of every image Zuko had of a cute feline, in fact, it more resembled a bulldog. And all this was ignoring that the creature was missing two limbs, but had been outfitted with stiff-clawed, metallic replacements.

“He doesn’t talk,” Jet explained, “But we call him Combustion Cat.”

Zuko looked from the cat’s hard, narrow red eyes to Jet, who was laughing at the look on his face. He noticed that Tink had moved to sit on Jet’s other shoulder and his suspicious glare was now focused on the feline.

“Alright,” Jet said as his laughter calmed. “You should probably get some sleep, Sneers gets up at the crack of dawn,” he rolled his eyes like waking so early was horrible, Zuko didn’t mention that he usually got up so early.

The young pirate looked around then, suddenly realizing he’d gotten himself into deeper trouble than he’d ever been in and it was only going to get worse the longer he stayed. He could leave that night, it might not be too hard to slip past the guards – and he hadn’t been there long enough for the others to think anything of his leaving but that he had gotten frightened.

No, if there was even the slightest chance the Avatar could be found here then it was worth any risk.

Jet saw something in Zuko and misinterpreted it. “Don’t worry,” he clapped his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I know what it’s like to be in a new place, but soon it’ll feel like home.”

Zuko gave a wobbly smile in thanks.

Jet stepped off the staircase and floated upward. The newest Lost Boy looked after him a moment, still a little in awe before crawling into the slightly cramped (but lets call it ‘cozy’) nook. As he spread out on the mattress he was painfully aware of the monster/cat hiding beneath the wooden bed frame. He lay on his back and found he missed the rocking of his ship and the constant shushing of waves on the hull. This longing led him away to his true home on Pirate Island. Jet said that this tiny cubbyhole would soon feel like home, but he didn’t understand. Zuko didn’t need a new home, he was going to find the Avatar, then he would return to where he truly belonged.


	3. Take the Path that Moonbeams Make

Zuko woke early the next morning and knew it was sunrise, but it was still pitch black in his hollow.The lamps were off so that outside his nook it was only grey. This would have been creepy if the young man didn’t feel the presence of other people still sleeping in their hidey-holes. He stepped down, thinking he would go out and find a place to train before anyone got up. A meaty cat paw swiped at his ankle from under the bed, which could have been cute, but was mostly just ominous. Zuko pulled himself back onto the bed and waited for the cat to go back to sleep. He didn’t like his new bunkmate.

After waiting a few moments he decided to leave very quickly and carefully. He flung himself off the bed and onto the dim pathway. He looked back and saw the shadow of his bunkmate under the bed, red eyes gleaming. ‘Creepy.’

Assured he wasn’t going to be attacked Zuko looked around and found the tree hollow wasn’t as dark as he’d first thought. There were no windows or openings below, so beneath where he stood the path stretched into a black cavern. Looking up was a different story. From his place, Zuko could see all the doorways and windows, each opening let in pale shafts of morning light so that the tunnel looked like a giant dusty spider web. The breathless quiet and faint twitter of far off birds added a sense of surrealism. Zuko tread quietly up the steps, trying not to disturb the moment and wondering at the things he didn’t see while out on the ocean.

It wasn’t meant to last though. A dumpy looking kid lumbered out of the storage room. One of his squinty eyes opened wide and looked Zuko up and down. “You the new guy?” The magic silence was broken by the volume of his voice.

“Yeah,” Zuko whispered in reply, then felt silly for it.

“I’m Sneers; you’re on breakfast duty with me and Jin. Come on.” He handed Zuko one of his packages, which was kind of heavy, then stalked off.

Zuko followed, albeit a little grudgingly. He’d much rather train with his hook swords – especially given the new terrain for him to practice on, but he supposed someone had to make food.

Sneers led him outside to a deck supported below by wooden beams, with ropes supporting from above. Three metal pans were set at the edge of the patio. A girl was crouched over one of these, sleepily trying to light fire to the kindling there.

“Brought the rice,” Sneers lay his package down. “And the new guy.”

“Zuko,” The young pirate cut in, not wanting to always be addressed as ‘new guy’.

“Hey Zuko, I’m Jin.” The girl’s friendly smile was somewhat dampened by a big yawn. “Sorry,” she rubbed her bright, brown eyes. “I’m not a morning person like Sneers here.”

“He was already up,” Sneers grumbled defensively.

Jin smiled good-naturedly. “Have you been on the big tour?”

“Chores first,” Sneers chided.

“I know – but he won’t know where to go for water or pots if he doesn’t know his way around.”

“Fine,” Sneers took Jin’s spark rocks and handed them to Zuko. “Jin, you go get the water, I’ll get the pots, and Zuko will start the fire. You can give him a tour after breakfast and clean up.”

The dumpy boy plodded off and with a last smile at Zuko, Jin followed. The newest Lost Boy stood on the platform, alone, and looked down at the spark rocks in his hand. At least starting a fire was something he could do – he just hoped they didn’t ask him to cook that ominous sack of rice in the corner.

The young man knelt down at the edge of the make-shift fire pit and struck the rocks together by the pile of leaves and twigs that peeped out from Jin’s teepee of firewood. When the spark didn’t catch right away Zuko looked around.

Once he’d determined no one was near to see as he struck the rocks again, this time giving the spark a gentle push, urging it to grow. The kindling alighted and soon began to crackle into a healthy spreading flame. Zuko moved on to the next fire pit, hoping that that was what he was really supposed to do. He didn’t worry about the first fire not catching – he’d never had a fire go out before all its kindling was gone, it was one of his gifts which he didn’t care for.

Zuko finished his chore quickly, then wondered what to do. He wanted to practice with his hook swords – but he knew that he was at that moment the equivalent of a cabin boy. He shouldn’t go off to do as he pleased until he was told to. The thought was an irritating one to the young prince, but he reminded himself that if he kept Sneers and Jin in a good mood he might be able to get them talking about the Avatar.

So instead of going off to train Zuko busied himself with loitering. He stood on the edge of the deck and looked down at the ground almost a hundred feet below. The forest canopy all but blocked the morning’s first rays of light so that the ground was naught but shadows. Zuko looked outward instead and observed the blue-grey shadows of the walkways and tree-houses that formed the Lost Boys’ village. The only light to be seen were those flickering orange at Zuko’s side and the distant pink and white creeping over the horizon of trees.

Zuko thought, rather poetically, that the growing light on the canopy had an effect similar to dust blown off a jade surface, with shades of grey retreating to reveal shining green.

His moment of reverie was once more interrupted as Jin walked back onto the deck, struggling under the weight of two buckets of water. Zuko hurried to help her and she let him as she stared at the three lit pyres.

“How did you get them going so fast? Did Tink help you?” Her tone of wonder switched to playful suspicion.

“No,” Zuko replied truthfully. “I don’t think he likes me.”

Jin laughed as she set down her bucket by one of the fires. “He doesn’t like me either,” she admitted, “I think it’s because I’m not a Lost Boy – er, Lost Girl, I mean.”

“You’re not?” Zuko had wondered – after all, Jet had told him Smellerbee was the only Lost Girl.

“No, I’m an Indian from Ba Sing Se.” She grinned awkwardly, “I know a lot of Indians don’t like the Lost Boys but they really helped me and my dad out when my mother was sick. So every now and then I come by to bring them supplies, help out, tell stories – that sort of thing.”

“Oh,” Zuko didn’t pry – he was wary that Jin might question his own non-existent Indian origins.

Sneers arrived with the pans, which they filled with water and set to boil. All the while Jin made polite conversation, asking Zuko how old he was, what he liked to do for fun, and just what were those hook things on his belt?

The sun rose higher in the sky and with it rose the Lost Boys. Zuko soon found himself with a spoon in his hand, dishing out rich mush to a bunch of boys who really didn’t want to form an orderly line no matter how many times Jin told them to.

Afterwards Zuko was taken down to the bottom of the hollow tree to a well where he, Jin, and Sneers spent a good few hours cleaning pans and bowls.

“Can’t wait for summer,” Sneers grumbled at intervals.

“In the summertime the Lost Boys collect dragon scales at the volcano and use them to pay the River Goblins to do their washing.” Jin told Zuko, rolling her eyes and laughing as she did.

“I’ve never heard of a River Goblin,” Zuko said without thinking.

“No wonder – they only live on Never Island,” Jen shrugged. “It was a bit of a shock for me, coming here the first time. The animals are so strange too, and they can talk!”

Zuko had noticed that too (how could he not?).

“My father says it’s because of the Avatar.”

“Oh?” Zuko tried not to look too interested.

“Yes, he makes it so the animals can speak – and he makes magic work especially well here, that’s why there are more magic creatures like elves and goblins.” Jin set the stack of dishes in a crate to be carried up.

“I’ve heard the Avatar can grant immortality.” As soon as he said it Zuko wished he hadn’t – way too direct! He stared down at the dish and towel in his hand and forced himself to focus on it.

Sitting next to him, Jin frowned and looked around secretively. “My father says that the Avatar has so much power on this island that sometimes it affects the people living here so that they age slowly. That’s why only magical people live here.” She lowered her voice, “Except the Lost Boys.”

“So are the Lost Boys friends with the Avatar?” Zuko asked, lowering his voice as well.

“I don’t think so,” Jin straightened up a bit. “But I think Jet might.”

“Jet?” Well, he was the leader of the Lost Boys, but Zuko didn’t see him as the type to hang out with an immortal nature spirit.

“Yes,” Jin nodded, “Jet’s been on the island longer than any other human.”

“Talking about me?”

The two jumped and looked up as Jet floated down toward them. Tink hopped about after him.

“Jin,” he nodded to the Indian girl. “How’re your parents doing?” He asked coolly as he landed before them.

“They’re doing quite well, thank you,” Jin replied politely, a light blush marking her embarrassment over being caught gossiping.

“That’s good. How’s Ba Sing Se?”

“Still keeping pirates out.”

“Well, that’s always good,” Jet grinned. “And Zuko – been on the tour yet?”

“Jin was going to take me after we were done here,” Zuko said, wary of the tension between the Lost Boy and the Indian girl.

“That’ll have to wait ‘til later,” Jet said. “It’s time to test those thieving skills of yours.”

********************

Zuko wasn’t sure if he should classify his situation as ‘hazing’ or ‘initiation’ – apparently to the Lost Boy’s stealing from pirates at a pirate port fell somewhere between the two.

For the second day in a row Zuko had been forced into going to Moon Bay Port. Only this time instead of eating bad food and trying to ignore the various members of his crew making asses of themselves, he was hiding behind a pile of crates, trying to impress a bunch of delinquents.

From where he crouched at Smellerbee’s side Zuko could see his own ship. Thankfully it wasn’t their target, but he still felt uneasy about the whole affair.

As Jet explained (while nearly dragging Zuko away from his barely finished breakfast duties), “The pirates post sentries at night so we can only send in small groups to steal small things, if we want to move bigger items we have to do it during the day. Plus if we do it during the day they’ll have a chance to spot us and they’ll know it’s us and not a pack of goblins.”

“Jet, this shouldn’t be about recognition,” Smellerbee said coolly.

“No,” the Lost Boy agreed suavely, “Survival is first and foremost, but having a reputation can help that – nobody messes with you if you have a reputation.”

Zuko thought this reasoning was flawed. Having a reputation for stealing wasn’t terribly threatening, in the case of the Lost Boys’; he knew for sure it was only considered annoying. Having a reputation that made people not want to mess with you was what Zuko’s father had, and Zuko prayed that Jet never did what his father did to get that.

Posturing aside, the Lost Boys needed supplies; most food grown on Never Island wasn’t safe for humans to eat. Only the pirate port, with imports from Pirate Island and Indian Island, had enough edible food to serve the Lost Boys’ needs.

And that was how Zuko found himself in the same position for nearly an hour. He was glad he hadn’t gotten his coat back yet; it was terribly hot and uncomfortable out on the docks with no shade. The young prince wanted something to eat and drink very badly but Smellerbee hadn’t moved even to complain and Zuko didn’t want to be the useless whiner of the two of them. Jet had told him to work with the Lost Girl so she could show him the ropes, but the newest Lost Boy felt like it was also so she could see and judge his skills.

Suddenly Zuko heard a twirling bird call, unusual, since they were so close to the sea and it wasn’t a gull. Smellerbee cupped a hand to her mouth and mimicked the sound. “Pipsqueaks in position,” she informed him, her eyes watching.

They were targeting the ship nearest them. Peeling paint on the side read ‘Nyla’. Nyla’s crew was at port except for two men at watch. These men were the focus of Smellerbee’s predatory gaze. “They’ll change shifts soon, then we’ll have a few hours until more come.”

Zuko had worked a ship schedule many a time, so he already knew this. He could even add that the new shift would start at noon and last four hours.

Right on the dot, the second shift came. Smellerbee might not have known enough about the watch system to know that they’d lucked out, but Zuko noted that only one mate came to relieve the two.

The Lost Girl and young man waited a little longer, long enough that Zuko started thinking that his companion was waiting for him to pass out from heatstroke. Suddenly with only a look, Smellerbee took off. She ran low to the ground, so that she could not be seen over the top of the crates. Zuko followed after, unsure of what to do past ‘knock out the guard’ and ‘stick to Smellerbee’. Having never really worked on a team, the young pirate wasn’t quite sure what was expected of him, but he knew that Smellerbee was in charge, so he hung back and watched her move.

Silently the Lost Girl ducked behind a barrel – one of the last obstructions to hide behind before they could approach the ship. She waved with her left hand and Zuko knew to go fore’ard. The Lost Girl darted from her hiding place and jumped onto one of the thick ropes tying the ship to dock. She immediately began to climb, quick and nimble as a ship rat. Zuko went to follow her lead and climb the other side when—

“Oy!” The watchman spotted him.

Surprisingly enough Zuko’s first thought was, ‘Please don’t notice Smellerbee,’ and not ‘Please don’t give me away to Smellerbee.’

“Ahoy!” Zuko called out, trying to think what would make himself not suspicious. Inspiration struck, “Are you taking on new crew?” He forced himself not to look at Smellerbee. He wasn’t a thief or a spy – just a young man eager to start a pirate life (and he even looked the part).

“You’ll have to ask the captain, whelp, but we’ve not much need for a scrawny pup like you!” The guard sneered and Zuko could see the brown of his teeth from where he stood on the docks.

“I’m not scrawny,” he stalled.

“Our cabin boy could eat ya for breakfast ya land-lubbin brat.”

‘No need to get nasty now. There!’ Zuko spotted his companion just behind the guard.

“If your cabin boy eats people you should take him back to Indian Island where he comes from.” Uncle Iroh would have been mad to hear Zuko being so rude, but thankfully the watchman wasn’t a polite man. He burst out laughing and with his guard so dropped he barely reacted at all when Smellerbee grabbed him from behind. A swift blow to the head and the watchman was unconscious before he knew what happened to him.

Smellerbee stood up and called out another bird call. The first answering cry was followed by the arrival of Pipsqueak and some of the older looking Lost Boys. They began to load Nyla’s supply crates onto wagons drawn by nervous looking ostrich-horses.

The second answering chirp came from seemingly nowhere, but Zuko knew from what he’d been told that it was Jet.

A few moments later smoke began to rise from a building near the center of the town. Judging by the sudden outburst of panicked voices Jet and Tink had set fire to a very treasured place – most likely a tavern or well stocked brothel.

Zuko and Smellerbee snuck from the ship to the edge of the dock. She hid behind a small hut where the dock manager lived. He hid further back, behind yet another stack of crates. If anyone came their way the two of them served to eliminate detection, either by warning the others, or attacking the newcomer.

Salty wind blew in from the ocean, keeping some of the heat from the glaring sun at bay. Still Zuko felt nervous and sweaty. If they were caught he could be in deep trouble. Either the pirates would think him one of the Lost Boys and punish him aptly, or they’d recognize him and blow his cover. In which case he would definitely be hated by the Lost Boys and lose his chance at finding the Avatar. This situation also included the chance that the pirates would think he’d turned traitor and again, punish him aptly. Or—

Zuko mentally shook himself. There would be plenty of time to worry about the consequences of his actions later. So long as everyone did what they were supposed to do and nothing unforeseen occurred, he’d be fine.

No sooner had the young pirate thought this then his fingers began to tingle and his stomach knotted as only happened when he was in the presence of strong magic. He glanced over to Smellerbee’s hiding place and saw her leaning over to look his way. Her hand had gone to the hilt of her knife and she was flexing her fingers; she could feel the magic too.

Zuko didn’t know any big magic, his talents didn’t extend so far, but he guessed some skill was being used to put the fire out.

Then Zuko felt something new. A tugging – not magic, but wind – the wind had changed course! Instead of coming in from the sea it was blowing out.

The sight of the smoke-stack rising overhead, suddenly curling around to spread over the ocean confirmed his suspicion.

Smellerbee was at his side in a moment. “They’re trying to save the rest of the town by pushing the fire back to the water.”

“They’re crazy!” Zuko hissed.

“They’ll be coming this way to keep an eye on the ships. Come on,” she darted away, heading towards the place where the Lost Boys were loading the carts.

“We need to move quickly and get as much as we can, then leave,” she told the boys.

“Won’t they follow?” The youngest boy asked nervously.

“We’ll be fine,” Smellerbee said, “Keep working.”

Zuko couldn’t help but disagree with the Lost Girl – there was no way the heavy carts could move fast enough if it came down to a pursuit, especially once they reached the woods. But there didn’t seem to be any other option without wasting all their efforts so far. He and Smellerbee started to help the boys, lifting a crate between them and dropping it onto a cart.

“I am very concerned,” one of the ostrich-horses pulling the carts muttered.

“We’ll be fine,” Smellerbee repeated mechanically.

“I don’t like this one bit.” The beast shook its head and stamped its feet nervously.

‘Me either,’ Zuko thought.

The sounds of shouting were increasing as the chaos in town grew. Looking up Zuko could see the smoke thickening above them as the fire started to spread their way. The smoke clouded over the crow’s nest of the ship nearest them and the young man wondered how the pirates could have thought the flames wouldn’t reach the ships.

The ships!

“Smellerbee,” Zuko asked, a little apprehensive at addressing the fierce-eyed girl. “What if we took a ship?”

“What?” The Lost Girl looked up from the barrel she was trying to lift. She looked a little interested, but mostly annoyed that he wasn’t helping.

“Could we commandeer that?” He pointed to the vessel.

Smellerbee looked at the Nyla, then back at him, her expression now incredulous. “We can’t sail that,” she said, “we’re not pirates, we don’t know how to sail.”

“I’m not a pirate either!” Zuko lied quickly, “But I know how to sail, I could tell you what to do.”

The Lost Girl pursed her lips as she looked thoughtfully at the ship.

“We could sink it later if we needed to,” Zuko added, “And before we did that we could steal everything on it – like the canons!”

Smellerbee’s perpetual frown deepened, “Just what we need, canons.” But her eyes were bright with some hidden excitement.

 

In a moment’s time Smellerbee had called the boys around and split them into two groups. Four of the boys were to load the supplies onto the ship while the other five followed Zuko aboard.

All feelings of anxiety had vanished for him; they were on his territory now. He’d cast off a thousand times, and cast off in a hurry more times than he’d have liked to admit. The young prince took his cravat off his neck and tied it around his head to put back his hair. Rolling up his sleeves, he barked out orders to the boys, who hurried to obey despite their confusion.

Zuko wasn’t puny per se, but he was considerably smaller than the boys he was working with, so his helping consisted largely of doing nimble things like finding a new place for the unconscious guard or to help loose sail.

He was so focused in giving orders and keeping himself useful that he didn’t notice Jet until he turned and almost walked into him.

“Whoa there,” Jet was grinning.

“Sorry Jet,” Zuko stumbled away. “You two!” He shouted at two of the boys, “Weigh anchor!” When all he got were blank looks he hurried to show them what to do.

When he turned around Jet was still there.

“Anything for me to do, Captain?” He smiled.

“I…” Zuko stuttered. Had he given himself away?

“This is pretty impressive; I thought you were just a stowaway?”

“I… I got out once in a while.” Zuko looked away.

“I’m not gonna fight our luck.” The Lost Boy shrugged and grinned around the grass stalk between his lips. “Now, is there anything I can do?”

Zuko looked around. The five boys were just enough to get the job done. “How are the others doing?” He asked, looking to the boys loading the crates.

“Tink’s helping them.”

Zuko watched as the boys carried up two, even three, crates at once as though they were suddenly lighter. Then he noticed that each box was covered in dimly glittering pixie dust. “Well,” the young pirate scratched under the cloth on his head, “once that’s done we’ll be almost ready to go.”

“Yeah? This is kind of exciting; we’ve never stolen a ship before.” The gleam in Jet’s dark eyes was a little too predatory.

“We’re making good time, these guys work fast,” the young pirate said lamely.

“That’s ‘cause they’re my men.” Jet grinned, but then his face fell hard and angry as he looked over Zuko’s shoulder. “We’ve got company,” he said grimly.

The young pirate turned then and saw Smellerbee waving at them. The flames had spread and grown so that they could just see the shadows of several people approaching the dock.

Suddenly two men rounded the corner; neither noticed the Lost Boys at work – not at first anyway. They ran to the dock master’s cabin and produced several pails; oblivious to the lone Lost Girl crouched just behind the structure.

One began to fill the buckets with sea water while the other shouted to others out of sight, no doubt to form a bucket -brigade. This man spotted the Lost Boys at work and called for their help.

“Keep working,” Jet instructed. He turned to Zuko suddenly and took the cloth from his head. “You look very pirate with this,” he said as he tied the cloth around his own head, “but you look better with your hair down.”

Jet hurried away and Zuko had only a moment to be thankful that he’d left before he could see the furious blush spread over his face. His shocked embarrassment turned to thoughtless astonishment as the Lost Boy’s leader jogged over to the two pirates on the pier. He seemed to be giving some excuse for why the boys weren’t coming to their aid. The men obviously took his word for they didn’t call out to the Lost Boys again, instead they simply handed Jet a bucket. As though Jet’s men weren’t surprised enough, Jet joined in the bucket line!

“What do we do now?” One of the boys asked Zuko.

“Go help load, we can’t do anything else until we’re ready to launch.”

The five boys nodded and hurried off to follow his orders. Smellerbee snuck between them, coming to Zuko’s side where they both took a moment to watch Jet.

He was causing a commotion, dropping the buckets and fumbling about, holding up the line of men.

“He looks like he’s having fun,” Zuko mused.

“We should get back to work.” Smellerbee replied, moving to help the others with the last of their loading.

He kept glancing over his shoulder, watching Jet. The Lost Boy made a pain of himself for some time until one of the pirates seemed to recognize him and started to gesture and shout. Many of the others stopped passing buckets and stared at Jet, confused. The accuser pointed at Jet and shouted one final thing and even from so far away Zuko could see the triumph in Jet’s posture. The leader of the Lost Boys suddenly rose up into the air and in response to their slack jaws, bowed.


	4. If the Moon is Still Awake

The response was instantaneous; the pirates dropped their buckets and took up swords. Jet laughed, drawing his own dual swords and diving amongst them. He leapt upon one, knocking him down, before he jumped at another, dodging their blows and striking out to slash their belly open. His feet never touched the ground as he moved among them, dodging and cutting and inflicting more carnage than he received.He leapt upon one, knocking him down, before he jumped at another, dodging their blows and striking out to slash their belly open. His feet never touched the ground as he moved among them, dodging and cutting and inflicting more carnage than he received.

Zuko looked around, wondering if the Lost Boys were meant to go help, wondering if he should go help his fellow pirates, but the Lost Boys all kept to their duties and he reluctantly followed suit.

They hurried, the Lost Boys carrying as much as they could, as fast as they could, with barely any help from Smellerbee or Zuko (though not for lack of trying). Zuko kept his head down, trying to ignore the sounds of battle. He didn’t care too much if the men fighting Jet were his men, but he hoped that his uncle wasn’t among them.

“We’re almost done,” Pipsqueak announced. One of the younger boys led the last of the group’s cargo, the ostrich-horses, onto the ship.

“Are we ready to go then?” Smellerbee turned to Zuko.

“Yes, it’ll just be a moment, can I get some help –“

“Oye!”

Time seemed to stand still as the three turned towards the fight on the dock.

Several men lay unconscious or otherwise about the wharf. Jet was still fighting like a madman. More pirates were arriving at the pier only to make the decision to put out the fire or fight a wanted criminal. Those that chose the bucket brigade soon found that to be an unwise choice as Jet attacked anyone on the dock.

One character the Lost Boy hadn’t yet gotten to was the fixation of the three aboard ‘Nyla’. Mostly because this man was pointing at them and shouting and suddenly other people were taking note of them.

“We need to go now,” Smellerbee announced.

“I agree, ‘Pipsqueak’ right? You’re with me,” Zuko ran down the plank and began to unravel the ropes tying the ship to dock, the giant of a boy following behind to assist him.

The young pirate tried to ignore the sounds of battle coming closer. Jet’s previous tactics of causing mayhem had now changed to a defensive strategy. Smellerbee ran down the plank, drawing her knife as she joined the melee. Together they fought off the barrage of marauders. Jet flew amongst them while Smellerbee leapt about, jumping off knees, shoulders, and heads to gain the high ground and incapacitate her targets before they realized that the blur coming at them was a threat. Brief flashes of light moving between attackers revealed that even Tink was assisting in the fight.

Zuko and Pipsqueak finished casting off and hurriedly began boarding, the plank tilting as the ship started to move away. “Jet, Smellerbee we have to go!” Zuko called out as Pipsqueak stumbled up the walkway ahead of him.

“You guys go ahead!” Jet half said, half snarled as he kicked an attacking pirate hard in the stomach.

Zuko made it to the deck and turned to watch the Lost Girl wordlessly obeying as she ran for the ship. As nimble-footed as Smellerbee was, as soon as she took her first step on the plank, he knew it was going to fall. Still she raced forward, a bloodied pirate hard on her heels.

The plank gave way suddenly, flipping over as it slid off the edge of the dock, sending both Smellerbee and her attacker plummeting to the ocean.

Zuko dove half over the ship’s rail in his effort to catch the Lost Girl. He managed to grab one hand, but struggled to hang on. The material in her gloves slid roughly against his palms and his arms burned with the effort. Luckily it only took a moment for Pipsqueak to come to Zuko’s aid. The giant reached over beside him, took Smellerbee’s other hand and lifted her one-handed onto the deck.

The Lost Girl brushed herself off, casting a short glance Zuko’s way. “Thanks,” she said quietly.

“It was nothing,” Zuko replied, feeling slightly embarrassed as he resisted the urge to massage his shoulder.

“Hey, um, Smellerbee?” One of the younger boys came forward. “What if the other ships try to follow us?”

“If we stick to the shallows the bigger ships won’t be able to stay in range,” Zuko spouted without thinking. Smellerbee shot him a look, but it was softer than her usual glares.

“And the smaller ships?” She asked him.

“Taken care of!” Jet surprised them as he flew over and alighted on the ship’s rail. “Tink is gumming up the wheels as we speak. We’re gonna have to ask Jin to hook us up with that special glue again. It works great.”

“Just so long as you don’t get any on you,” Pipsqueak said in his usual baritone. “The only thing that can un-stick it is anteater spit.”

“Really? It wasn’t sticking to Tink. Good thing I guess,” Jet laughed. He stepped onto the deck and started strutting about, admiring everything. He ran his hand over the sleek muzzle of a canon, revering the weapon. His hands, like the swords at his hips, were bloodstained, so he left a red streak across the metal barrel.

“We could strip this whole thing,” Smellerbee said, thoughtfully running her hand over the wood of the ship’s railing.

Jet stopped appraising and glanced over at the young pirate, “Zuko, I love this ship!” He announced. He suddenly seemed to remember something and pulled the cloth off of his head. The Lost Boy walked over, handing over the cravat. “Thanks for this too.”

“No problem.” Zuko took the red cloth from him, bundling it in his hands as he watched the Lost Boys (and Girl). They were all walking about deck, looking over the railing or admiring the ship’s parts. He felt a surging pride in him. He’d accomplished something here. He hadn’t caught the Avatar, but he’d gone out and got something done.

He looked down at the cloth in his hands and saw that once again Jet had left bloody handprints on some of his clothes. The feeling of pride dimmed inside him.

**********************

Zuko had his make-shift crew beach the ship not far from Moon Bay Port – but as close as they could get to the Lost Boys’ village.

All the boys had come out from the village by then - even the very youngest of them. The ship was unloaded in less than an hour’s time, an hour more and the ship was empty, everything from the bunk material to the captain’s maps. In the next few hours Sneers and Jet ran around directing boys as they brought in carts and animals and stripped the ship of everything. It wasn’t long before the vessel started to look like a skeleton of its former self, gaps in the hull looking like ribs. The boys cut and hammered until there was nothing left of Nyla but an impression in the sand and several cartloads of timber.

Once the new cargo was safely stowed away the boys proceeded to catch their second wind. Such a good haul was worthy of one.

Zuko used to think no one could throw a wild party like a pack of drunken pirates – but he’d never celebrated with the Lost Boys before. He didn’t know which way to turn. For one thing, there was food everywhere. Candied nuts, breaded fish, thinly sliced duck with lettuce wraps, buttered broccoli piled onto roasted potatoes and onion, even a whole cooked pig, sweetened with fruit and honey glaze, cranberries piled up around it like a mountain. There were no desserts as far as Zuko could see – but he knew there had been some at one point.

The newest Lost Boy filled a bowl with food, then awkwardly stood aside, trying to decide where to sit.

All the Lost Boys were gathered in the area , though they didn’t all fit on the platform. A bunch of youths sat on the tree-branches nearby or cluttered up the walkways with outstretched legs and empty bowls.

A few boys saw Zuko and called out for him to join their groups – but he didn’t recognize any of them. He scanned the crowd, looking for a single familiar face. He lucked out when he spotted Jet.

Their eyes met and the Lost Boys’ leader waved him over, almost instantly the other boys vying for Zuko’s attention quieted.

Zuko sat amongst Jet’s lieutenants, still feeling out of place. But that was nothing to how he felt when Jet rose a few feet into the air and the whole grove fell silent.

Jet paused as though waiting for all their attentions, despite that he’d already got them. “As some of you might have heard, today we visited Moon Bay Port. We liberated some merchandise from a ship there and you may have noticed we were fairly successful.”

There were a few cheers, Jet paused to allow the praise, then continued. “Our senior retrieval team did an amazing job rolling with the punches. They’ve proven themselves to be fine sailors.”

There were some scattered laughs. Jet went on to recount the entire tale. He gestured animatedly, making everything the Lost Boys had done seem extra heroic – like stealing was the greatest thing a person could accomplish in their lifetime. Whereas when he described the pirates’ actions they all seemed stupid and incapable.

Something that Zuko noted was that, while all Jet’s story was from his own perspective, very rarely did he say things that he did. Instead he described the heroics of the other boys, even listing them by name. He applauded Smellerbee’s decision as the team’s second in command, noting her choice to switch tactics and hijack the ship. Each of the boys on the senior retrieval team got an individual piece of praise. Then, embarrassingly enough, he praised Zuko. He said Zuko had more than proven his abilities as a thief as well as shown his skills in taking charge. The Lost Boys listened in fascination to Jet’s recount of stealing the ship. Zuko noted that Jet’s version was a bit more spiced up that how it actually went. Besides the fact that Zuko’s part was more glorified than it actually was, the Lost Boys’ leader also claimed to have spotted a water dragon chasing a pod of dolphins.

The Lost Boys ate it up. They cheered and booed and Jet encouraged them. Zuko looked around at all the young faces, mouths open in awe, and thought that Jet was one hell of a public speaker.

As soon as Jet finished his story Zuko was surrounded by curious boys, all of them eager to know about sailing and to hear the story form his own lips. Jet and his lieutenants seemed to vanish, abandoning Zuko to his new found popularity. The young pirate tried to speak as Jet did: leaving out the hunger, thirst, discomfort, and fear that had permeated throughout his entire day and leaving only a heroic story in its wake.

The night wore on and the celebration grew.

Some boys took up instruments and played music on the platforms. Still others played music on the walkways and along the tree branches so that one could ever travel out of earshot of one band before going within earshot of another.

Some boys danced, some started playing games, either running and shrieking or laying out cards and anything worth value. There was laughter and screaming and Zuko wondered how the hide-out had never been found if it could be so noisy.

The young pirate felt a little overwhelmed. There were kids rolling on scooters down the walkways, kids sharing drawings that they quickly hid when Zuko walked past, kids showing off animals Zuko had never seen before, including a nasty, wolf-headed, spider creature which two boys were busy feeding.

Some boys mocked a sword fight while others wrestled. A ball was kicked and sailed by Zuko’s head, which turned out to be lucky, since in turning to avoid the ball he spotted a child swinging towards him on a vine and was able to duck in time.

The whole village was a mass of activity. But at least the younger children weren’t allowed near the recently stolen rum.

Zuko spotted Jin guarding the booze, only allowing the older children to partake. Pipsqueak and the other larger boys were having a drinking contest. Tiny, little The Duke sat beside his larger friend, cheering him on and stuffing his face with cookies from who-knew-where.

‘It’s just like being back at Moon Bay Port,’ Zuko mused as he heard the sound of breaking glass. He spotted Smeller bee seated quietly beside Longshot while Sneers told a story. Then he caught Jin’s eye as she shooed away two boys hoping for a drink. ‘Only the women aren’t prostitutes.’

Zuko stumbled his way through a sea of bowls, discarded food, and the occasional outstretched arm or leg. He finally made his way over to the edge of the platform, but he’d gotten himself turned around while he was avoiding stomping on people’s hands. He couldn’t see any of the people he knew from where he was.

This was impossible, there were so many faces and none were looking his way anymore. The young pirate was just about to call it quits when he heard voices near him – not familiar voices, but familiar words. He stole a peak and saw that just around the branch-bend there was a group of boys huddled on the walkway, telling stories – most disturbingly about him, though they didn’t know it.

“Hook is the prince of the pirates and his fierceness is only outmatched by his father and sister’s.” They all spit at the mention of her and Zuko wasn’t sure whether to be bothered or amused.  
“He has a big scar on his face from where a dragon burned him – but he killed it and ate its meat and that’s why his eyes are yellow like a dragons’!” Zuko felt his ears blush hot, he’d never killed a dragon, let alone eaten one, and most people born on Pirate Island had yellow eyes.

“He gets his name from his two hook hands.”

What?

“How does he hold things?” Another boy asked.

“His uncle holds them for him, no shush!” The first boy replied. “So one time he comes to the island and he sees a mermaid in the water he,” the boy made a violent swinging motion with his arm, “catches her and hangs her up out of the water ‘cause he’s so strong. She flips around but she can’t get free because her tail is hooked! She thinks he’s going to eat her like he ate the dragon so she begs to be let go but he just says, he just says to her ‘No!’ And he swings her around and instead of eating her he starts to ask her questions – about the Avatar.”

Zuko started to listen then. The rest of the child’s story was largely fictional of course (he summoned the mermaid and paid her handsomely to answer his questions) but perhaps he might learn some truth about the Avatar.

“What did he want with the Avatar?” One child asked.

“You’ve told this story a million times already,” another complained.

“Probably to eat him!” A third boy piped up.

“Nobody really knows,” the storyteller answered cryptically. “But nobody, not even Hook, could get to the Avatar so long as Jet’s around.”

There it was then, Zuko mused, Jet was the key to getting to the Avatar – as well as the lock to keep him out.

“Tell us another story – the one about the water dragon with the ticking belly.” One of the boys pleaded.

Zuko turned away then, he could honestly say that he knew that story better than anyone and he didn’t care to hear it again.

The newest Lost Boy decided to bow out. He was tired and he’d never been one for parties anyway.

He set off, trying to find the way back to his ‘room’. Of course he ended up totally lost. He ended up in another tree (not the one he needed to be in either). There was a large patio, with what was probably a gorgeous view by day, but in the dying light of evening it was mostly just a frighteningly empty, black space.

At the back of the platform, nestled between the joining of two huge branches sat a tent. This strange teepee was made entirely of canvas and rope. Smaller, over hanging branches made the fort seem dark and secluded, a private place where Zuko felt he shouldn’t linger.

He looked around, trying to get his bearings, but he’d somehow underestimated the number of trees the Lost Boys’ village contained. He could see where he’d come from, because it was the loudest place in the village but he didn’t know where to go next.

Still curious about his new surroundings, Zuko felt the ridiculous urge to look down from the platform. Leaning over the ledge, he was startled when something glowing and most-definitely flying whizzed past him.

He turned quickly then slowed as he watched the creature perch atop a lantern. It was busy eating something there so it didn’t mind Zuko coming up to it.

It wasn’t Tink. It wasn’t a fire imp. It was tiny, almost about as tall as Zuko’s pointer finger. It shifted positions, leaving dimly glittering powder in its wake: a pixie!

The pixie looked like a tiny person. It had small, delicate features with large, almond-shaped eyes. Wings grew out of its back, they were see-through, except for the glowing, spider-web veins cutting across the clear.

The pixie shuffled its feet as though considering leaving. Its wings shifted, making a soft whispery noise.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye the pixie was gone! Pinned to the ground by a glowering Tink.

Zuko jumped at the suddenness of the attack and before he could do anything Tink, who was tiny to him, but giant sized next to the little pixie, picked up the smaller creature and shook it violently. The imp then cuffed the pixie round the head and boxed its ears.

Zuko came to his senses and shouted, stomping at the cruel little thing, though he didn’t want to step on Jet’s pet.

Tink let the pixie go immediately and it scrambled away confusedly before it came to and fluttered off. The fire imp stayed behind and glared up at Zuko. Those tiny yellow eyes seemed terribly fierce for something so small. Finally the little creature bent down and began to gather up the scattered pixie dust, stuffing it into a tiny purse at his hip.

Zuko watched the whole thing, feeling a little shaken. He turned, ready to be lost somewhere else rather than lost with such a nasty little creature.

“Zuko?”

The young pirate spun on his heel to see Jet coming out of the tent.


	5. You'll See Him Wink His Eye!

“What are you doing here?” Jet asked, striding across the wooden deck towards Zuko.

 

“I got lost.” Zuko felt a little silly saying it.

“Well, you are a Lost Boy,” Jet winked and Zuko felt his face heat a little. The wild-haired young man looked out at the darkened forest, and then looked over toward the partying village. Zuko guessed that Jet liked parties as much as he did. “How are you settling in?”

“Well, I’ve only been here a day.”

“Do you like your roommate?”

“Uh…” Zuko tried a weak smile, but it came out as a strong grimace.

Jet laughed. “At least he can’t set your sheets on fire.” There was a barely audible chirp and suddenly Tink landed on his shoulder. The tiny thing threw Zuko a seething glare before looking up at Jet, but the Lost Boy only had eyes for Zuko and didn’t notice his pet’s glance.

“You haven’t been on a tour yet have you?”

Zuko shook his head, feeling a little speechless. With the light Tink gave off he could see that Jet wasn’t wearing his armor. He had nice shoulders. And really good posture.

“Come on then,” the Lost Boy took his hand. “I’ll show you around.”

Zuko didn’t have time to wonder at the handholding before Jet was leading him off.

“This is my tent,” he jerked his thumb to the teepee behind them. “That up there is where we eat,” he pointed to the tree where the main party was taking place.

“We have six trees we use in our village, each is connected to at least three others – sometimes their branches intersect, sometimes there are bridges – by day you just got to look out for them. At night, follow the lights.”

He led Zuko to a different path than the one the pirate had used before. “This up here is where we spar – when the weather’s good enough to do it outside.” They passed through a flat, dimly lit platform with a circle painted in its center. Zuko spotted several man-sized knotholes set in the tree’s enormous branches, weapons glinting from their place at the back of the holes.

From the sparring tree they went to a tree used for storage, where all the items the Lost Boys had pilfered from Nyla were being kept. Jet wrapped his arms around Zuko’s waist and flew down to the bottom of the hollowed tree before Zuko could even feel surprised at the contact.

The earth at the bottom of the tree had been dug out extensively around the colossal roots to make room for supplies coming in from the ground. It was here that Jet took Zuko. The two walked out from the darkened tunnel and onto the forest floor, where the tree canopy loomed so high above, the two might as well have been ants.

“How come the trees aren’t dead?” Zuko asked, as he looked back at the hollowed out - and definitely alive - tree they’d just come from.

“A friend of mine convinced them to open up and be hollow inside so we didn’t have to carve them out and kill them,” Jet replied, watching Zuko’s face amusedly.

“Was it the Avatar?” Zuko asked without thinking.

“Yeah, he asked some badger moles to dig out around these roots too.”

“So you really are good friends?” Zuko stopped admiring branches and watched Jet’s face.

“Sometimes,” Jet replied, “We’ve known each other a long time.”

“Jin says you’ve been here a long time.”

“Yeah, but I won’t say how long.” He chuckled, “Let’s just say I’m older than I look.”

Zuko felt a little perturbed by the words and the way he said them – like he was actually hugely older than he looked. He tried not to let his emotions show on his face and either it worked or Jet didn’t notice, for the Lost Boy spoke suddenly.

“Have you ever seen a fairy?”

“I saw a pixie earlier.”

“Tink got it didn’t he?”

“Yeah…” Zuko couldn’t hide his distaste.

“He’s never really hurt one, and we need the dust; I can’t tell you how many times it’s helped us out of a pinch.”

When Zuko still looked unsure, the Lost Boy simply took his hand once more, “Let’s cut the tour short - I want to show you something.”

Zuko followed, wondering what was coming next as Jet lead him from the bottom of the storage tree.

They walked beneath the roots and Zuko admired how the moon peaked out behind the massive limbs. Then they were moving through the forest. There was lots of shrubbery and leafy green plants and tiny, bright insects and dimly glowing frogs that sprang away at their passing. It was especially dark here, where the branches grew thicker and the leaves cut out all light except for Tink. Thankfully, ahead of them a little light was coming through a hole in the canopy above.

Dark leaves brushed against Zuko’s knees as they walked, wetting his breeches. He heard some large unseen creature move through the brush nearby and inched toward Jet so they were shoulder to shoulder. He couldn’t wait until they got to where it was brighter.

As they neared the canopy opening, the young pirate realized that what he’d thought was an opening with stars beyond was actually just more canopy, only it was filled with hundreds of tiny lights.

“Now you can say you’ve seen a fairy.” Jet said, his voice soft, though his tone was excited.

“They’re…” Zuko didn’t know how to describe the hundreds of tiny star-like creatures fluttering above him.

“I’m not native to Never Island either,” Jet said. “These are one of my favorite things about this place.”

Zuko was distracted from the creatures for a moment. “Are you from Indian Island?”

“Nope,” Jet was grinning.

“Pirate Island?” Zuko felt his heart flutter for a second – but it ceased as soon as Jet scoffed.

“No,” he said. “I’m from a place very far from here. There aren’t any fairies or goblins there, just humans and animals – but animals like those on Indian Island.”

Zuko couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing – there were places outside of Never Land?

“How did you get here?”

“Got lost,” Jet chuckled. “I got lost in this mist and I saw a light. I thought it was a lantern, because it bobbed around, but when I caught up to it, it was just Tink. We’d both gotten lost and somehow when I chased him we both made it out of there.”

“That’s… amazing. So was Tink from your country too?” Zuko glanced curiously at the little fire-imp, still perched on Jet’s shoulder.

Jet shook his head, “He was from another place too – that’s why we stuck together. We’re all we have you know?”

“But what about the Lost Boys?” Zuko asked, watching Jet’s face.

“Yeah,” Jet shook his head again; this time to flick bangs out of his eyes. “Some of them are from Indian Island; some are from my old home. I find them and take them in, but nobody stays forever. They could, but they don’t.”

Zuko watched as Jet knelt down to pull a grass stalk from the ground.

The young pirate wondered how often Jet had been left alone. If he really were so old it could be quite a few times. Jet was being casual, but Zuko wondered if maybe he felt a little lonely.

“Why are you telling me all this?” He wondered aloud, staring up at the fairies above them.

Jet paused, looking up at the glowing creatures as well. “From the first moment I saw you, I knew who you were.”

Zuko’s heart skipped a beat – did Jet know who he really was? But Jet continued, “You’re an outcast, like me.” Jet looked at him and Zuko found himself drawn to return his gaze. “We outcasts have to stick together.”

Jet’s eyes were dark, and for a moment Zuko felt like this wild-haired, dark-eyed boy was going to kiss him, even thought he might not mind. But then Jet looked away. He fiddled with the grass stalk in his hand as though he were feeling self-conscious – but more likely that was Zuko just projecting.

Zuko went back to looking at the fairies. “My great-grandfather was an elf,” he shared.

He felt Jet stare at him but tried to ignore it. “I have… a little magic. People used to talk about it like it was some dirty secret. Even my mother – it was her grandfather who was the elf – she called it my ‘talent’.” He scoffed at the thought. “But even she used to tell me to try to keep it to myself, not even my father and sister know what I can really do.” He shrugged, “I’ve just kept it to myself.”

“That’s awesome!” Jet said excitedly, “You’re special Zuko!”

Zuko’s ears burned and he looked at Jet’s face, his dark eyes sparkling with fairy light. The wild boy grinned and punched the young pirate in the arm, kind of hard. “Can’t believe you kept that from me! That is a gift! And a handy one.”

“I can just do little things,” Zuko shrugged to hide his embarrassment. “I can get fires to catch and hold and… well practical magic you know. Lock-picking.”

“And? Don’t hide things from me, Zuko, c’mon!”

“I can keep food from going bad.” A very convenient talent to have when you’re on a ship, he did have to admit.

Jet laughed, “Okay, don’t tell Sneers that or he’ll steal you away from me.”

Zuko sort of felt dizzy, all the blood was going to his head. Jet was smiling at him again, and this time, Zuko felt like he might kiss the dark-eyed boy.

“I knew we were similar,” the Lost Boy said. “Maybe I sensed your magic,” he snickered. “I’m sort of an elf myself.” He plucked at the pointed tips of one ear.

At the sight of Zuko’s confused look he explained, “This island it’s… eternal, nothing changes. It’s never winter, the fruits here never stop growing, and if you live here you never have to grow up but… you still change. It’s sort of the Avatar’s fault. The whole ‘never dying but always being reborn’. His magic effects this whole island; that’s why magic creatures live here, and it’s why the animals and the plants are bigger and weirder than the ones in the outlying islands, and it’s why I’m a bit of a freak. After being here so long, surrounded by so much magic and eating and drinking so much magically infected food and water, I…well…” He tapped his pointed ear again and floated a few inches off the ground to indicate.

“So being here a while gives you… talents?” Zuko thought aloud, astounded.

“Pretty much.” Jet scratched the back of his neck in a way that was definitely self-conscious. “It’s why I try not to let the Lost Boys eat or drink stuff from here.”

“But it still happens…” Zuko said thoughtfully. “Earlier, when we were on the docks and they cast that spell to change the wind I could feel it, because I can always feel big magic, it’s one of my talents. Smellerbee could feel it too.”

“Yeah, she’s been here awhile,” Jet said, landing softly. “She’ll probably leave soon too. Everyone leaves eventually, either because they’re tired of things never changing or because they’re afraid that they’ll change like I did.” He looked away from Zuko then, watching the creatures above them. Many of the fairies had cleared off, leaving them in such gloom that the young pirate couldn’t quite make out the Lost Boy’s face.

They quieted and in silence watched the last few fairies trail away through the trees. Then the only light was Tink again, perched away on a high branch so he looked like just a speck above them.

“We should get back,” Jet said suddenly. “Party or no, Sneers is going to wake you up early tomorrow for breakfast duty.”

He took Zuko’s hand again and led him back through the dark. The young pirate wondered if seeing in the dark was one of Jet’s talents or if he had been there so long he just knew where he was going. He didn’t ask though, wary of having to confess more of his own talents – something he wasn’t yet comfortable with.

“I won’t mention your talents if you don’t want me to.” Jet said quietly as they walked.

Zuko’s face felt warm. “Thanks. Um… me too, I mean, I’ll stay quiet if you want.”

Jet’s hand felt hot. “Ah… yeah keep quiet. Some of the boys know all that, but some of the younger kids I don’t want to know much about me, new kids too. Most of them don’t stay long enough to earn my trust… You’re probably the first person I’ve trusted so easily.”

Zuko’s heart fluttered and then, worse, his gut clenched: guilty.

“Probably goes back to us outcasts again – or maybe it’s your magic heritage.” They cleared a line of foliage and suddenly moonlight fell on them and they were back at the bottom of the storage tree. “I’ve always got on well with magic folk – as you may have noticed.” Tink landed on his shoulder as though to emphasize. Jet didn’t notice the glowing glare that Tink threw Zuko’s way. “Maybe that’s why of all the lost kids I’ve found, I think you were the only one who didn’t need finding.”  
*****  
Alone in his cubbyhole of a room, Zuko couldn’t help but think that Jet was wrong. The black claws of guilt growing inside him were proof he was lost.

This was supposed to be easy: use the Lost Boys to find the Avatar.

Except that the Lost Boys had turned into Jet.

And the others. Yes - Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak, The Duke, Sneers, and Jin - all of whom he didn’t know well but had a reasonable respect for, if not a spark of fondness.

He rolled on his side in his cramped little hole and tried to think of the Avatar. Jet had said the Avatar was always being reborn, but never dying. How could that help his father? His father, who would let him come back to Pirate Island and all he knew to be home if he would just find the Avatar, just use the Lost Boys to get to the Avatar. Just use Jet.

Jet with his eyes so dark like he was going to kiss him.

Zuko groaned aloud, rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head.

‘This is never going to work,’ he thought. ‘I just need to think happy thoughts.’ Finding the Avatar, going home, drinking tea with his uncle, his father saying he was proud… his mother. Jet – the first person that Zuko felt really akin with, the first person who trusted and accepted him right off the bat. NO - NOT JET.

“UGH!” Zuko thrashed in his bed for a second and smacked his pillow. ‘This is never going to work. Don’t think about it - think about it tomorrow. Happy thoughts. This is never going to work!’ Something bumped against the bottom of his cot – Combustion Cat. Apparently the grouchy cat did not like his bunkmate thrashing around in their cubbyhole. Zuko sighed; it was going to be a long night.


	6. You Can Fly!  You Can Fly!  You Can Fly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick - Tock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was about a year-long interval between the writing of chapter five and chapter six - so (I like to think that) the writing style is (hopefully) a little better than before. Enjoy!

The days that followed Zuko's first among the Lost Boys weren't nearly as eventful. One might even call them boring. Except for the occasional raid, the children's village was just like any other village - with a constant montage of chores and eating and working and sleeping.

Each day the young pirate would wake up, help Sneers and Jin with breakfast duties, then go off to attend to some other business. The Lost Boys' chores were split based on age and position. As an older boy, Zuko often found himself doing more complex and or dangerous jobs like working as a day sentry or escorting a group of youngsters as they foraged for supplies. Besides these, he also had work as a member of the village's thieving team.

Zuko spent several afternoons sparring and practicing his lock-picking and stealth skills. Within a few days Smellerbee - who led the thieves - had him teaching the younger children. This was good because it meant she trusted him, but also bad because it wasn't as inconspicuous for Jet to come by.

Jet often dropped in during Zuko's first few days, suddenly popping in to ask Zuko how he was fairing during lock-picking exercises, or showing up to chat with him during meals. It wasn't until later that Zuko learned this attention was unusual.

"Usually he just lets all the others look after newcomers - Smellerbee should be keeping an eye on you," Jin confided one misty morning.

"So... he doesn't usually pay attention to anyone?" Zuko asked as the two of them prepared the morning's rice meal.

"Well," Jin brushed hair from her face as she worked. "Well, no one in particular. He pays attention to everyone, but he doesn't seek people out usually except for his 'generals'. Maybe it's 'cause you're such a natural? You did so well right off the bat - he might promote you!"

Oh goodie. Zuko continued his work in silence, barely hearing anything Jin said after that. He'd sort of thought that Jet was interested him - part of him said he was suspicious of the young pirate, another said that maybe he liked him. Of course, the rational side of his brain quickly denied that possibility.

He tried not to think of that first night in the fairy hollow, when Jet's eyes had gotten so dark - like he was going to kiss him, it made Zuko feel confused.

After a few weeks, Zuko had become accustomed to his schedule - as well as Jet's sudden appearances. Still he wasn't expecting it when, one morning, well before dawn, he was woken by a sleepy-faced Jet. 

The Lost Boys' leader shook him awake with the abandonment of one too tired to control their strength. 

"Wha's wrong?" Zuko muttered, sitting up before Jet could jostle him further.

"Beach duty," Jet yawned. "Smellerbee and Longshot were gonna do it but they had to go deal with some emergency with the Indians."

"What's 'beach duty'?" Zuko tried to clear the cobwebs from his mind as he shoved his right foot into his left boot.

"We're collecting seashells - and we got to hurry before the sun comes up and we have to compete with the seagulls."

Zuko thought that Jet was joking, or at least sleep walking. But he had no such luck. A group of small children bearing large baskets on their shoulders met him and Jet on the forest floor and with a few puny bites of bread to sustain them, Jet, Zuko, and the small party of young Lost Boys set out through the woods to the beach.

The forest was possibly even more ominous in the darkness of early morning than it was at night. At least by night all the night creatures were out. In the early morning all animals were asleep, it wasn't even bright enough for the very earliest of early birds.

Jet flew above the band, seeming to swim through the air as he circling around them, keeping watch lest there be one unfriendly, nocturnal creature still awake. Zuko found himself taking up the rear. The other boys knew where they were going better than he did. They were also better at moving through the jungle.

Huge roots jutted upwards, creating pits one could easily fall into - sometimes with crevasses so deep you couldn't see the bottom in the gloom. Foliage from above drooped down below to hang in their faces, while the leaves of ground plants soaked the Lost Boys to their knees in morning dew.

There was a thin mist everywhere that made Zuko feel a little apprehensive - he remembered Jet's story of being lost in their midsts. He pushed the thought aside and followed after the boys, always looking about himself, searching for any sign of danger. But the only movement to be seen was the occasional glimpse of Jet patrolling through the air, silent as a ghost. Once, Zuko thought he saw a lantern bobbing in the distance, but the orange light skipped ahead of them and he realized it was only Tink.

Zuko smelled the ocean before he heard it. He realized then that he'd kind of missed the salty taste and the heavy feeling of the air in his lungs. They broke the line of trees and suddenly they were before the open water, the waves murmuring hush and shush like the sleeping forest needed to be told. The sun hadn't risen yet, but there was a faint pink glow on the gray, ocean horizon.

The younger boys started moving about, collecting seashells seemingly at random and gently placing them in their straw packs with soft layers of animal furs to keep them from breaking against each other.

Jet appeared at Zuko's side then and a gust of wind blew from the ocean, pushing at their hair and clothes.

"I forgot, you probably didn't get a view like this in Omashu."

"Pro- I mean, no, I didn't." Zuko had almost slipped up and said 'probably', but at the last moment remembered he was supposed to be from Omashu.

"What are the shells for?" He asked.

Jet didn't seem to notice the abrupt subject change. "All sorts of things really," he said. "Some we make into tools, some we trade." He walked onto the beach and stooped to brush his hands through the sand. When he stood up he held out his palm to reveal a tiny, broken shell. It was a small red snail shell with delicate, violet stripes.

Jet grinned broadly. "These are the most valuable," he said. "Grind them up and you can make a nice pain-killer. If you use a bunch it makes a really strong sleeping potion. This is a good find."

Zuko stared at the piece of shell, no bigger than his little fingernail.

He'd seen one as large as his fist presented to his mother; he'd given her one himself that he'd found as a small child. They were everywhere on Pirate Island, tucked away in the many rocky shores, tide pools, and beach caves that bordered the country.

He couldn't say this to Jet, of course, but it did give him a clue as to where they might find more of the shells. "I might know where you can find those," Zuko heard himself say.

Jet smiled a little incredulously. "Really?" The Lost Boy asked.

"Yeah," Zuko's face felt very warm, but at least it was still too dark out for Jet to really see. "They're usually around rocky areas and tide pools - at least-" right, supposed to be from Omashu, "-that's what I heard from... my uncle!" This was not a complete lie, Iroh had once shown a nervously pleased younger Zuko and his bored sister how to find and catch all sorts of creepy-crawlies that the tide brought in.

Jet was frowning. "We've never really looked in the tide pools, maybe on Indian Island they're okay, but around here they're kind of dangerous."

"Oh yeah?" Zuko quirked his good eyebrow.

"Yeah, the tide pools here are all really deep. We've seen eels and sharks over there. Merfolk and naga too." Jet looked at the children roaming the beach. "But... I suppose if you and I took a look it could be okay."

When the children finished collecting, Jet gathered them up at the edge of the beach where the sand dunes rose upwards onto wet, stone bluffs. The tide pools looked very similar to the ones Zuko had explored as a child. Sandy, muddy rocks jumbled in piles, sometimes slippery, sometimes jagged. Zuko looked down at the pool below him. With the sun coming up and the water so clear he could see the pool was maybe fifteen feet deep with pink and brown anemones swaying along the rocks and bright green sea lettuce concealing the mouths of numerous tiny caves where unseen rippling things shivered out of sight. 

He remembered how his mother used to name all the creatures for him, the stingrays and octopi, the eels and lobsters and anemone - which he was not to touch. He'd even seen a shark once as it slithered through a tide pool passage.

"Is that a starfish?" A high boyish voice called out. Zuko turned to look at the Lost Boys, the lot of them standing just at the rocky edge with Tink weaving amongst them to ensure none dared cross onto the treacherous stony ground.

"Yeah," Jet replied, nearer to the boys.

"What's this one?" One boy knelt down and tentatively held up a squirming crab.

Jet made a face at the twitching legs. "A crab. Hold it over Tink for a few minutes and you can eat it."

"Ew!" The boys laughed and somehow the twitching crab got away.

"Got one," Jet said triumphantly. He held up one of the purple shells, a larger one than the one he'd found before.

"Me too," said Zuko as he crouched down on the rocks. Jet floated over to his side and the two boys looked down, down into a dark tide-pool cave, where numerous red and purple shells lay scattered about the damp floor.

With Jet helping Zuko along and Tink to light the way the two boys managed to climb down the opening to the cave. For a moment, they could only stand and look around at the natural wonder. 

The cave was dim, but light flowed in from the hole in the ceiling as well as through a hole in the back of the cave. That opening was larger, but mostly submerged in ocean which leaked into the bottom of the cave, creating a large pool. A small gap of grey morning light shone through this opening, with light from beneath the water shinning in as well, beautifully revealing a few swirling fish shadows.

The cave dripped and moaned with muffled wind blowing through the cave's mouth, broken only by the high shriek of seagull's cries. The light from the hole in the ceiling was broken up by the shadows of the younger boys, who'd snuck forward in Jet's absence and were all circled around the opening.

Tink skipped across the ground, wet patches sizzling with each landing. The little fire imp gathered shells easily, following his own light. Jet seemed to manage well, light or no. Zuko vaguely wondered if years in the forests of Never Island had given Jet particularly exceptional night vision.

The young pirate wandered over towards the cave's mouth to search by the early sunlight streaming in.

He heard the echoing of chatter from the children outside.

"What's that sound?" One of them asked.

"I don't hear anything," another one said.

The waves slapped against rough rocks and barnacles crunched under Zuko's metal tipped boots.

"I hear it now too," the second boy said.

Zuko looked over and saw the group of boys' moving shadows flickering against the cave floor. 

His eyes found Jet's and he saw the concern there. "What's it sound like?" Jet's voice was very serious.

"Like a thumping?"

"Like a heartbeat!"

"No, it's like a clicking."

"It's a bomb!"

Jet flew out of the cave and drew his swords. "Quiet down!" He hissed.

Instantly, the group outside went silent.

Zuko strained his hearing, his eyes watching the tips of Jet's moccasins as the boy hovered out of sight. It was no good, he thought, the moan of the wind and the dripping dampness were muffling all sounds, he couldn't even hear the waves on the shore outside.

Jet's voice trickled from above. "It's over by the water," he said. His moccasins disappeared from view. Zuko thought if something were in the water, he'd rather be away from it. He stepped away from the ocean waters lapping at the cave floor, then froze as he saw movement.

The bright waters flowing in from outside were cut off with shadow as some large, underwater creature entered the cave. A row of sharp dorsal appendages cut a line through the water as it swam through the opening.

That was when Zuko heard it. 

'Tick-tock.'

He stumbled back, nearly falling. He pulled out his hooks, debating whether or not to call for help - but too afraid to make a sound.

'Tick-tock'. The sound echoed off the cave walls, and Zuko felt as though he were trapped inside a damp, barnacle-covered clock.

The pool was still, but the water at the cave mouth was still dark - at least part of the creature was still in the cave.

Zuko edged toward the hole in the ceiling. 'Maybe it's a shark', a delirious part of his mind suggested. 'A ticking shark.'

Would he be able to climb out before it could attack him?

No. He knew what was in the water. It was not a shark.

Jet suddenly floated down. "Zuko? Whoa." His eyes widened. "The hell is that - a grandfather clo-" his eyes fell on Zuko, taking in his wide eyes and white face.

He put away one sword and drifted down, holding out his free hand. "Let's get out of here," he said, his eyes watching the dark waters wearily.

Zuko looked at Jet, then down at the water. The echoing tick-tock was beating through him, his heart pounding, his stomach knotting. He knew what was going to happen, and judging by the white of Jet's knuckles, gripping his sword handle, Jet knew too. Zuko caught the Lost Boy's eyes and with one look knew for sure. Jet gave a slight nod. Zuko took a cautious step toward him.

The water exploded as the massive ticking creature sprang at them.

Zuko instantly leapt back, narrowly dodging the massive jaws that smashed into the cave wall. Barnacles shattered and stone cracked under white fangs as long as Zuko's arm.

Over the roar of thrashing reptile limbs and angry ocean waves Zuko heard Jet spewing profanities.

"Fucking fuck! Zuko are you okay?"

"It's the ticking water dragon!" One of the boys shouted from outside.

"Get off the beach!" Jet yelled up at them, flitting over to the cave mouth to warn them off.

The beast turned its enormous head towards Zuko. The pirate's fists clenched around the handles of his hook swords, watching with terrified fixation, as the creature's massive purple tongue (easily as large as Zuko himself) shoved rubble and broken shells out of its mouth. Red, brown, gold, and green scales glittered and water dripped off its grey mane. It grinned at him with its wolfish head and crocodile teeth. With its mouth open, the ticking was even louder, reverberating out of the great crocodile's throat like a monotonous roar.

Zuko had thought he'd managed to escape it, but his sister's pet had found him.

Zuko's eyes flashed around, desperately searching for some way to escape. The dragon was between him and the cave entrance, the water was behind him. In the water, the crocodilian beast would have the advantage, but the alternate exit was to simply let the dragon eat him.

Heat radiated from the beast's jaws as it growled at him, sizing him up, calculating which direction he would be most likely to take - that was what was so terrifying about water dragons: their intelligence, so like a human's.

In the blink of an eye the beast attacked. It charged straightforward, teeth gleaming, golden eyes blazing. Zuko dove to the side and dropped to the ground, just at the edge of the water. 

He heard Jet shouting, trying to get the dragon's attention, but knew this was useless. His sister's pet would only have eyes for him.

The young pirate jumped up and ran towards the hole in the ceiling, keeping close to the water. He'd rather take his chances jumping into the pool than be trapped between a wall of stone and a wall of teeth.

The beast's body was so massive that half of it was still in the water. Zuko hopped up onto a huge scaly elbow, then onto a meaty shoulder. He yanked onto lanky grey mane and pulled himself onto the beast's back, but here he was stopped.

The water dragon had a long neck, but not long or flexible enough to allow it to bite at its shoulders, particularly in such a small space. Its teeth snapped near its elbow, trying to grab at Zuko, but the young pirate was just out of biting range and he wasn't moving, he was too afraid if he hopped off the other side the dragon would just bring its head around the other way and grab him.

Zuko heard Jet shout, "Zuko stay there!" The Lost Boy seemed to have realized that the water dragon was targeting his companion and was circling around, both swords drawn, searching for an opening.

The beast pulled itself further into the cave, trying to give itself more room to maneuver its head around. Zuko clung onto one of its dorsal spikes as the side of the creature smashed into the cave wall.

The stone wall let out an ominous crack and gave way slightly. A jet of water shot forth from the crack as the barrier between the cave and an adjourning tide pool broke away. The jet hit Zuko in the shoulder, knocking him off balance. The slippery scales and fur beneath his metal boots didn't help either. As he fell off the creature's back he imagined the ticking sound was counting down to his death, but suddenly his countdown was drowned out by a colossal roar of pain.

Zuko hit the ground, rolled, and looked up quickly to see Jet, one hand firmly tangled in part of the beast's mane, the other holding a sword and slashing furiously at the water dragon's less armored ear.

The dragon thrashed, and Jet let go, rolling over the top of its skull as it smashed the side of its head into the cave wall. Zuko retreated towards the hole in the ceiling as the crack in the wall widened and more water gushed into the cave.

The great beast, though large, was very very fast. Its head turned quickly from the wall, so quickly it caught Jet by surprise, smacking into him. The force of its motion left him pinned against its head and with its mouth half open, one of Jet's arms was caught inside.

For a moment the world moved in slow motion. Zuko saw the dragon's massive jaws start to close around Jet's arm and could just imagine those huge serrated teeth tearing through flesh, the powerful jaws crushing bone.

But they didn't. The dragon's mouth snapped open and its head thrashed violently. The great beast's muzzle knocked Jet through the air to crash against the cave wall before sliding to the ground, limp, but whole.

The crocodile continued to thrash, smashing its snout against the wall and scratching at its face for no apparent reason; Zuko saw their chance. He hurried to Jet's side.

"That was not fun," Jet gasped.

"C'mon." Zuko grabbed the Lost Boy's arm and pulled him to his feet. "You need to fly us out!"

The dragon smashed its head against the cave wall opposite him and the two boys stumbled to get out of its path as it flailed, bashing its head on the wall right where they'd been a moment before. The beast let out a horrendous roar broken up by the monotonous ticking spilling from its belly.

More and more water was bursting through the broken wall now. The two boys were on the high ground and yet the ocean was reaching their knees already. 

Jet's arms wrapped around Zuko and the two boys zoomed upward, out of the cave mouth. For a moment, Zuko thought the ground was above him, then he and Jet slammed into the sand.

The breath was knocked from Zuko's lungs and for one surreal moment he gazed blankly at Jet's handsome face as the Lost Boy struggled to get up from on top of him.

"That was not my most graceful escape," he said, his voice slightly breathless.

Zuko was slightly giddy, waiting for his lungs to work again. Jet looked really good from this position.

"Zuko? Zuko! Can you hear me?" Jet shook him and Zuko felt the world snap into place around him, then he realized he was in a lot of pain.

"My back..." he gasped, "feels broken."

Jet let out a short laugh. "At least you're not dead."

The dragon's roars echoed from the cave below, in comparison, the beach was an entirely peaceful place. The two had only a moment to collect their breath though, as a sudden crash from below made both boys jump. The ticking echoed from the cave opening as the water dragon's massive mouth tore through, teeth gnashing and nostril's flaring angrily. The rest of the beast's head could not break through though, and the snout retreated back into the cave, but not before something flew out of its nose.

Zuko watched a gleaming light fly through the air: Tink. The tiny creature bounced twice across the sand before skidding to a stop, face down and motionless.

Jet pulled himself to his feet and hurried over to his tiny companion. Zuko followed suit, albeit shakily. The fire imp was already recovering by the time he'd stumbled over.

"Way to take one for the team, Tink." Jet delicately picked up the creature, being careful to avoid his flaming mane. "Next time, I'll distract the monster by flying up his nose while you escape."

Tink let out a very annoyed sounding series of chirps, then hopped up Jet's arm - taking much smaller jumps than Zuko was used to seeing. He curled up at the armor protecting Jet's neck and did not seem to be willing to move from that place.

"Is... is he okay?" Zuko asked, realizing that both of them probably owed their lives to the little imp.

"He'll be okay," Jet said nervously. "I mean - he's been swallowed before. Long story. But he was okay. He'll probably be alright."

Zuko was distracted suddenly as he saw heavy waves rippling out from where the cave's ocean entrance was. 

"We should go," the young pirate said.

Jet looked over and saw the water dragon's dorsal spines rise above the water as it moved, hurriedly, towards the beach. "I second that."

Once more the Lost Boy wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist. Zuko in turn, wrapped an arm around Jet's shoulder. The two took to the sky, heading for the line of trees.

Behind them the water dragon followed, pulling its enormous body from the water, and charging across the beach, huge plumes of sand flew through the air as the beast's huge, webbed claws dug through the terrain.

The two boys alighted on a high branch just inside the line of trees.

"Shouldn't we get further away?" Zuko asked as he and Jet hunkered down on the branch. 

"I want to make sure it doesn't go into the forest," Jet said. "The others are trying to get back to the village and I don't want this thing catching up to them."

The thing in question did not seem much interested in going into the forest. Its large limbs pulled its suddenly clumsy body over tangles of tree roots, stumbling as weaker roots broke from its great weight.

"I don't think I've ever seen a fully grown water dragon this close before," Jet said.

Zuko had, but didn't say so. Actually he'd seen this very same fully-grown water dragon more times than he cared for.

"I wonder why it ticks like that."

"It swallowed an enchanted clock that makes a really loud ticking noise when it's stolen," Zuko explained. Jet raised an eyebrow.

"When I stowed away on that pirate ship I overheard the crew talking about it," Zuko lied.

"Really?" That eyebrow still quirked.

"Yeah." Zuko forced himself to let out a short laugh. "Its name is Zhao and it belongs to Azu - the pirate princess. It's always hunting after the pirate prince because it wants the princess to ascend the throne."

"Why?"

"Because she's better suited for it."

"No, I mean why would a dragon care?"

"I don't really know?" Zuko frowned. "Water dragons are smart; if he cares, there's probably something in it for him."

Jet shook his head without speaking and simply stared down at the monstrous reptile. Even from such a high vantage point the creature seemed too huge to exist. The tip of its scaly tail tickled the sand at the end of the beach. A trail of spikes ran along the beast's back, disappearing in a graying mane that started just below the creatureÕs shoulders and ran up to just past the base of its skull. A pair of cruel looking horns curled forth from the dragon's forehead, only slightly less terrifying than it's bright yellow eyes, which glared up at them with an intensely horrifying intelligence.

The beast's body gave a great lurch and suddenly it was rearing up on its squat back legs. The two boys were stunned into silence as the monstrous creature rose up and up, the tip of its snout coming only a few feet short of the branch they sat on, though they might easily have been a hundred feet high.

Then it toppled. The beast was no climber or jumper, its body slid back to the ground with a crash that made the tree branch rumble.

Loose leaves and twigs rained down on the two boys. Jet and Zuko looked at each other and Zuko realized that they were sort of holding each other, but before he could process this fully, Jet burst out laughing, falling back as he did so, so that Tink fell off his shoulder with an indignant squeak.

Below, the water dragon let out a roar of frustration, broken up by the never-ending ticking.

Jet just laughed harder.

'Wham!' The tree shook violently as the massive crocodile slammed its body against the tree.

'Wham!'

Loose leaves and twigs rained down as the two boys scrambled to grab hold of their shaking refuge.

The huge beast rammed the tree a third time and the wood let out a deep groan of protest.

Jet stumbled to Zuko's side, Tink clinging to his shoulder once more. He grabbed the young pirate around the waist and the two boys took to the sky. Seeing them escape, the great beast let out a monstrous roar that shook the treetops, sending yet more leaves raining down.

It dragged its body over giant tree roots, chasing after the two boys, but the roots sank under its weight, many giving way entirely. Jet and Zuko sailed away, flitting between branches and vines while the great water dragon fell behind, its legs tangled up in the massive roots of the forest.

The two boys stared behind them until Tink let out a small shriek - right before they flew into a swath of hanging vines.

Zuko tumbled from Jet's arms and landed in a tangle of the fleshy, green limbs. Jet dangled above him, his hair thoroughly ruffled and his breath coming out heavy.

"And to think," he gasped, "it's not even lunch time yet."


	7. Up you go with a heigh and a ho!

By the time Jet and Zuko finally returned to the Lost Boys’ village, the boys they’d been traveling with earlier that morning had already spread the word of their plight. When the two landed on the dining platform, Sneers rushed off to inform their would-be rescue party before they left.

Once more in the span of so many days, Zuko found himself surrounded by a gaggle of eager children begging him for the details of an adventure he hadn’t meant to have.

Thankfully, the young pirate had some peace, for most of the attention went to the true hero of the hour: Tink.

The fire imp relaxed in an earthenware bowl while the younger boys complimented him, offering him nuts and lychee.

Jin served Jet and Zuko a lunch of rice and wild fowl.

The two boys devoured this in only a few moments and the young woman generously gave them a second helping. After eating, Jet reverted to his leadership role once more. He turned over his and Zuko’s collections of purple shells, told the shell collectors where to take their various goods, and reassured the crowd of boys that he and Zuko would be happy to tell them all about the water dragon after they’d all finished their jobs for the day.

With the danger of death by dragon over and his hunger abated, Zuko was finally feeling just how sore he was. The thought of getting back to his daily routine of dish cleaning, lock-picking lessons, and sparring sessions made him feel slightly ill.

Jet turned from ordering off a group of boys. His eyes fell on Zuko and he frowned. “You okay?” He asked, “How’s your back?”

Zuko grimaced. “Still broken.”

Jet allowed a little smile. “Come to the infirmary with me,” he said. “I have to take Tink to get checked up anyway.”

Tink’s head peeped over the top of his bowl.

“It’s alright,” Zuko said. “I can help Jin clean up first.”

Jin looked up from collecting the boys’ discarded bowls. “Oh go on! I think the heroes of the hour deserve a little rest.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Go. Rest.” She smiled and piled bowls into her arms.

Jet lead Zuko into the Lost Boy’s main treehouse and down the winding staircase. It was darker and cooler inside the tree, which only served to make Zuko feel sleepier.

They came to the infirmary, a large open room carved into one of the tree’s branches. A row of cots lay on either side of the room, with a few windows letting in light, so Zuko could see the back wall was covered in square holes. The holes varied in size but each was filled with a perfectly sized square basket. It was a wall made entirely of makeshift drawers. An older boy sat on one of the cots, looking quite bored.

“Just you Yi-Sheng?” Jet asked.

“Hu-Shi is collecting shells from the kids,” the boy answered.

“Mind checking Tink over for me? He had a rough day.”

Yi-Sheng’s face fell from one of boredom to one of intense displeasure. “Okay, just tell him not to burn me.”

Jet laughed and it sounded a little strained. “I really don’t think he does it on purpose.”

Yi-Sheng did not seem reassured by this. He began opening and closing the drawers (or rather, pulling out the baskets).

From one of these drawers, he pulled a thin, stone slab. He set this on the floor before him and motioned Jet over. Jet carefully took Tink from his shoulder and put him on the slab.

“Please behave,” Jet said. Tink chirped in reply and Jet’s face split into a surprisingly bright grin. “He said he won’t burn you.”

Yi-Sheng gave him a withering look, but set to work anyway. He gently clasped one of Tink’s tiny arms and began to bend it at the elbow.

“Ouch!” He snapped his hand back. “He bit me!” Yi-Sheng whirled to glare at Jet, but the Lost Boys’ leader was not-so-nonchalantly walking along the drawers, his back turned to them. Yi-Sheng turned to Zuko, his lip set into a firm frown.

Zuko followed Jet’s example, turning away and following Jet down the line of drawers. Behind him, he heard Yi-Sheng speaking to Tink in a harsh whisper. “Okay buddy,” he said, “we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

Jet walked along the drawers, finally stooping to open one. From it, he removed a small, greenish package. 

“Here,” Jet nodded towards one of the cots. Zuko down and crossed his legs. Jet took a seat behind him.

Zuko looked back and saw the parcel Jet had retrieved from the drawer. It was some lumpy object, wrapped in wide, damp leaves and carefully secured with grass-weed twine.

“Okay, take off your shirt for a second,” Jet said as he began to carefully unwrap the parcel.

Zuko felt his face turn bright red. He was glad Jet was behind him and couldn’t see. He glanced over towards Yi-Sheng, who was firmly distracted by Tink.

‘Alright,’ Zuko thought, ‘no big deal.’ He loosened his silk belt, feeling very self-conscious as he did so. He pulled off his vest, then his shirt. 

“You know, we can probably throw those in with the wash,” Jet said. “You’ve been wearing them for a few days now.”

“I don’t have anything else to wear.” Zuko felt his ears heat up. He’d been nervous of adding his clothes to the wash. He’d surrendered his coat and cravat for cleaning days ago and had yet to see them again.

“I guarantee you, we’ll have something that’ll fit. If not, you can always borrow something of mine.”

The thought of wearing Jet’s clothes gave Zuko a peculiar giddy feeling - but not quite as strong a feeling as he got a moment later when he felt Jet’s warm hand ghost over his back.

“Does that hurt?”

“N-no.”

The fingers pressed harder and – Zuko gasped through his teeth. “Yeah! That hurts.” 

“Sorry,” Jet said. “You got a big purple bruise from here to here.”

Zuko shivered as terribly gentle fingers trailed from his shoulder blade to lower back. 

Jet pulled his hand away. “Sorry.” He turned his attention back to unwrapping the parcel, revealing a buttercup-yellow salve that smelled faintly of honey. He took some of this onto his fingers and pressed it to Zuko’s back.

Zuko felt Jet’s fingers, cool and sticky; there was some brief pain as the fingers dug into his back, followed by a pleasant, warm numbness.

“How’s that feel?” Jet asked.

“Much better,” Zuko replied. He blushed fiercely and stared down at his hands in his lap and tried not to think of how nice Jet’s hands felt.

His mind wandered and he thought of how nice it’d be if Jet reached around, if those warm hands trailed over his chest, down his stomach towards –

Zuko’s face felt hot at the thought and he desperately sought for something else to think of. His eyes roamed around, falling on various objects or aspects of the room, but none had a strong enough pull.

Suddenly, Jet’s hand stilled at his shoulder and the Lost Boy leaned forward, his chest pressing onto Zuko’s back. Zuko froze. Jet’s breath tickled against his ear.

“You okay? You’re really stiff.”

For a second Zuko misunderstood and thought he’d die of embarrassment, but then he realized Jet was talking about his shoulders and he breathed a shaky sigh of relief. “I guess,” he swallowed, “I’m just still a little tense from earlier.”

Jet let out an easy – sincere – laugh. Zuko relaxed at the sound. 

“Want me to rub your shoulders?” Jet asked.

Yes, but Zuko wouldn’t say so. He could barely believe Jet had offered. Oh how he wished he’d grown up with more friends his own age! He had no idea if Jet was just being friendly or wanted something more. He thought of the fairy hollow once more and wished he could see Jet’s face. He’d know Jet’s intensions if only he could see his eyes.

Jet’s head fell onto his shoulder, his brown bangs tickling Zuko’s bare neck.

“Sorry,” he said, “I’m tired.”

Zuko thought the excuse sounded weak, but he didn’t mind the contact. He let Jet lean against him, and as he felt the boy’s breath gently ghost across his skin. It was strangely lulling and he felt himself calming down.

It was cool and pleasantly humid in the infirmary. The holes in the side of the branch let in golden beams of afternoon sunlight, illuminating thousands of dust motes that scattered every which way as gentle breezes drifted through, making a soft whistling noise.

“A nap sounds pretty nice actually.” Zuko sighed.

*****

Zuko opened his eyes slowly. As the fog cleared from his mind, he remembered laying down his head for a quick nap, and realized that he’d fallen asleep, and had been asleep for some time. The infirmary was dark; only one pale shaft of cool light was streaming in through the infirmary windows. He’d slept all day.

He felt a warm body shift behind him.

Oh. They’d slept all day.

Zuko blushed and stared straight ahead of himself. He could feel Jet’s forehead pressed against the back of his neck. His breath tickled across Zuko’s shoulder blades. One hand lay curled against Zuko’s bare back. Someone had thrown a blanket over them. It was very warm and very, very comfortable. Zuko was sorely tempted to fall back asleep, or at least to just lay there for a few more hours. 

However, he gradually became aware of the sound of birds chirping and the growing light streaming in through the window. It began to dawn on him. They’d slept all day and on through the night.

He felt a little guilty for shirking his duties. He knew he should get up and go help Sneers and Jin with breakfast but it felt so nice cuddled under the blankets with Jet sleeping soundly beside him. Five more minutes. He closed his eyes and snuggled back, smiling gently as Jet let out a sleepy sigh.

The sound of hurried footsteps seemed to echo like thunder in the hush of the sleeping village.

Zuko squeezed his eyes. No. He silently begged. Not now!

The footsteps drew closer and he heard panting. 

“Jet!” Sneers shouted.

Jet jerked awake. “What’s happening?” He said groggily, rubbing his eyes as he got up.

Behind him, Zuko sat up, feeling a mixture of resentment and worry. Sneers seemed quite panicked. Anticipating another adventure, Zuko reached for his shirt and vest and found them gone. Damn it. But at least whoever had taken them had left behind replacements. He pulled on a tan, long-sleeved shirt and a high-collared brown vest. They were a little shabby, but clean.

Meanwhile Sneers was bent over, catching his breath as he reported to Jet: “Smellerbee and Longshot didn’t come back from their mission on Indian Island.”

Jet sighed, “That’s not-”

“And Jin went back to the Island last night and hasn’t returned!”

“Oh.” Jet frowned. 

He put a hand on Sneers’ shoulder. “Thanks for telling me. Go grab a few boys to help you with breakfast. Tell them that Jin couldn’t come, but don’t let on that there’s anything to worry about. Act normal.”

Sneers’ face relaxed into calm determination. “Okay.” He turned about and rushed off, heading further down the tree to gather his helpers.

Jet turned around. “Tink?”

Tink let out a chirp. Zuko turned to see the little imp sleepily raising his head from the flat slab where Yi-Sheng had tended to him the day before.

“Tink, we got some lost boys.”

The fire imp darted off his bed and hopped, nimble as a cricket, out the infirmary window, disappearing into the early morning.

Zuko looked up as Jet turned to him. “How about some breakfast?”

**********

Despite Sneers’ rather exceptional performance of ‘all is well’ the Lost Boys had all noticed the disappearance of three of their most prominent members and were nervous for it.

Zuko sat with Jet and the other ‘generals’. In between bites of breakfast, Jet gave quiet orders, all the while keeping a casual grin on his face. Zuko was slightly creeped out to see all the generals did the same, their bright faces not nearly matching their somber tones.

“Have you heard anything about what’s going down on Indian Island?” Jet asked, sounding grim, but looking quite cheerful.

Pipsqueak smiled back, “Nope.”

“Jin told Smellerbee that something had happened in one of the villages near hers,” The Duke said through a mouthful of rice meal. “Smellerbee just told me that she and Longshot were going to go help out.”

Jet’s lip quivered, as though he was on the verge of frowning, but he caught himself. “So it was a village we’re friendly with. Near Jin’s. Perhaps with enough influence over Jin’s village that they could stop her from leaving.”

There was a chirping sound and Tink suddenly descended from the branches above. He hopped on Jet’s armored shoulder and let out a string of tinkling chatter. Jet’s face went blank as he listened.

“He found them. They’ve been captured by the Boar Tribe.”

The generals all looked at each other in surprise. “Well, they have a lot of influence,” The Duke said.

“Yeah, but I never thought they’d try to hurt us,” said Pipsqueak.

Jet frowned down at his empty bowl and listened as Tink chattered in his ear. “The Boar Tribe’s princess was kidnapped,” he said, “and they think we’re behind it.”

“I didn’t even know the Boar Tribe had a princess,” Pipsqueak rumbled.

“I knew,” Jet said, “but only because the merfolk know her. I think Katara might hate her.”

The Duke made a face. “She must be horrible for Katara to hate her.”

Jet slid him a dubious smirk that Zuko didn’t understand. “Who’s-” Zuko asked, but rethought his question. “Why would the Boar Tribe think we kidnapped their princess?”

“Cause they’re stink heads,” The Duke answered.

“The Boar Tribe have always thought of us as a bunch of wild animals,” Jet said, “I’m surprised they haven’t blamed us for anything bad before now.” He looked thoughtful. “If anybody kidnapped her, it’d be another Indian tribe or pirates. Whatever happened, if the Boar Tribe is blaming us, we’re in for trouble.”

Pipsqueak and The Duke exchanged glances as Jet continued. “The Duke, I want you to double the sentry, but tell them to keep quiet. I don’t want any panic. Pipsqueak, you’re in charge until I get back. Zuko, you’re with me.”

***********

Zuko wasn’t quite used to flying yet, Jet had to hold his hand to guide him as they flew.

“The Boar Tribe is one of the Indian tribes we trade with,” Jet explained over the whistle of the wind. “Maybe you’ve heard of them? They’re one of the wealthiest tribes around - or so they’ve told us. They usually only want shells and shiny pebbles and flowers - useless stuff to make into jewelry.”

The forest flew by beneath them. They broke over the line of trees and touched down soundlessly on a rocky ledge above a deep, blue cove. Between dark, jagged rocks, and towering willows, the cove was secluded and quiet. Even the opening to the cove, where the ocean water bled blue into the inlet, was nothing more than a narrow gap, barely large enough for a dingy to get through. 

Jet walked slowly along the ledge and Zuko followed after, ducking to avoid low hanging branches.

“What is this place?” Zuko asked.

“We call it Mermaid Cove,” Jet replied. 

“Mermaids? Really?”

“Really. If anyone can tell us what’s happened to the Boar Tribe’s princess, it’ll be them. The merfolk just know things.” They reached the edge of the path, an unusually flat stone that reached out over the water’s edge. Zuko looked into the depths of the water and saw a deep, dark cavern falling away from the bottom of the cove.

The sight unnerved him for some reason. “Why do we need to know where the Boar Tribe’s princess is? Can’t we just rescue Longshot and Smellerbee instead?”

“We could.” Jet knelt and began sifting through the stones that littered the ground. “But the Boar Tribe would still blame us. They’d eventually retaliate in some way or another and we’d probably still have to go rescue their princess for them.”

“But what about Longshot and Smellerbee? What if the Boar Tribe-”

“They’re holding them hostage, they won’t hurt them.” 

“What if they get away on their own?”

Jet let out a rueful laugh. “Unfortunately, that’s not very likely. Neither of them can fly without pixie dust and the Indians can control the earth.”

Zuko had heard that particular legend – that the Indians could make the ground move at their will. Supposedly many people of Omashu could do it, so he thought that he probably shouldn’t let on that he’d never seen such a thing.

“Aha.” Jet smiled as his hand found a perfectly round, white stone. He smiled up at Zuko. “Now, let’s find our princess.” He stood up and approached the waters, then tossed the white stone into the pool.

Ripples radiated out from where the stone dropped. Zuko stepped forward, nearer the edge, and watched as the little stone fell down through the clear waters until it was lost in the darkness.

He shivered as the wind picked up around him, clutching at his hair and clothes. The cove grew dim and the sky darkened as clouds rolled in to blot out the sun. The wind shook the trees so the branches groaned and the rustling of the leaves swelled into a roar.

Suddenly Zuko didn’t feel well at all. He felt a sort of dizzy, itching fear that made him shift his weight anxiously.

“You alright?” Jet asked quietly.

“Something’s out there,” Zuko whispered back.

“Oh, I forgot you could feel that,” Jet replied. “You ever seen a mermaid?”

“Yes, and it didn’t feel like this.”

“This is a special mermaid.”

The wind died. Zuko felt even more anxious at the stillness.

He looked down at the cove once more and saw with surprise that the water, which had been clear as glass before, was now an eerie dark blue and completely opaque. Jet knelt down by the water’s edge and trailed his fingers through the smooth surface.

Zuko had the strong impression of many eyes watching him. He remembered the days when he’d see merfolk from his ship and wished that he were high up, away from the water.

He looked down at Jet by the water’s edge and jumped as a figure suddenly rose from the depths. She was stunning as all mermaids were, with dark skin and blue eyes, but her hair, strangely enough, was a pure white. Half was tied up in a neat bun; the rest flowed off her nape and swirled like a white cloud around her shoulders.

More merfolk rose from the water, their bodies concealed by the darkness. They watched the two boys on the shore with eyes blue as ice. Zuko felt their gaze on him keenly and he shivered as he realized that there very well could be a hundred of the ‘folk hidden from sight in the dark waters.

Jet spoke with the white-haired mermaid, so softly that Zuko couldn’t hear. He stood by awkwardly, feeling anxious and uncomfortable under the gaze of the merfolk tribe.

Still, he was curious. He glanced up, gazing around at the ‘folk, his eyes trailing over them quickly.

Most of the merfolk stayed quite still, barely bobbing in the water. One swam forward slowly, coming towards where the boys perched on the shore.

She was dark skinned like most of the ‘folk, with a mass of brown hair gentling swirling around her shoulders. Zuko’s eyes traveled to her face and he thought for a moment that she was quite beautiful, until their eyes met.

Zuko may as well have been stabbed with two sapphire daggers for all the intensity of the mermaid’s gaze. Those eyes seemed to strip the lies from him where he stood. He felt that she knew every wrong he’d ever done, every traitorous thought, every false intent. She knew of his lineage, his magic heritage. The lies he’d told to Jet and the Lost Boys. His hunger for his father’s approval. What he felt for Jet – whatever it was – and the knot of confusion he’d buried at his core - a knot that had been growing in him since he’d first come to live with the Lost Boys. All was laid bare before her.

“Zuko?”

Zuko started as Jet took his hand. 

Jet must have seen something in Zuko’s face. He turned and glared at the mermaid, but she merely rolled her eyes at him and sank beneath the murky waters along with the rest of her kin.

Jet turned to Zuko once more. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Zuko said, his voice uneven. “I’m fine.”

Jet took one last angry glance at the clearing waters, then turned back to Zuko. “Sorry,” he said, “that was Katara - she’s usually pretty nice, but sometimes she can be a little... uh, vicious?” He began to lead Zuko away from the water’s edge. He was frowning slightly at some inner thought, but it cleared in a moment and Jet smiled apologetically. “Maybe she’s still mad at me - we used to date.”

“Date?” Zuko struggled to swallow down an unnerving amount of disappointment. “A mermaid?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought of getting with a mermaid.”

Zuko swallowed, his face flushed. He’d never thought of it, no, but now he couldn’t help but imagine Jet as a merman and that was just... embarrassing!

Jet was watching the blush spread on Zuko’s face with a grin. He wrapped his arm around Zuko’s waist. “Now,” he said to Zuko’s startled expression, “keep that happy thought in mind. We’re heading to Skull Island.”

**********

Skull Island loomed over the water like a dark, bloated corpse. By some chance of fate or premonition of misfortune, the cliff face had slowly worn away into the shape of a long, gasping skull. White sea foam splashed up into the gaping maw, forming deep, crawling pools inside the maze of caverns at the skull’s core.

The tide was down now, so Zuko and Jet could see the lines of jagged rocks that formed the broken teeth of the skull.

Zuko had never been so close to the island. His crew was superstitious enough that they gave the cliffs a wide berth. Now Jet led the way as the two of them flew into one of the skull’s eyes.

They touched down on the cave floor. Zuko looked down at the damp, uneven ground and wondered at how there was no moss or other sign of life – not even cave crabs. The cave was filled with a stifling smell of wet rock. The only sound to be heard was the comforting rumble of ocean behind them and the eerie moan of wind ahead of them.

“Are you sure she’ll be here?” Zuko asked, still holding Jet’s hand.

“The mermaids said she’s down in the mouth, but we can’t approach from there,” Jet said. “I know from experience, the mouth is the place to go if you want to set a trap for someone. You can always see someone coming into the mouth, but you can’t see who’s hiding in the back. Most people don’t know you can get to the back through the tunnels, but even if they did, nobody knows how to get through the caves.”

“Except you, right?”

“Yep.” Jet smiled and squeezed Zuko’s hand. “Stick close.”

For once, Zuko was completely and totally thankful for Tink’s presence. The little imp lit the way as they moved deep into the dark passages, heading down and inward. Jet pointed out markers indicating which path to take - a pale stone, a smear on the wall, a broken stalactite. It was easy going until they came to a fork with no marker. Looking back, Zuko couldn’t see any light behind them and no indicator of the path ahead of them. 

Jet didn’t seem at all concerned. He took a pouch from his belt, and unwrapping it, revealed a small gourd.

For a moment Zuko thought it might have been a water bottle of some sort, but when Jet uncorked the top it was empty.

“Now,” Jet said, “we’ll have to hurry, so get your happy thought together.”

“Wha - okay.” Zuko watched as Tink hopped onto the gourd and squeezed through the narrow opening. Jet popped the cork back in and they were thrown into darkness – but not for long. An eerie green glow began to shine above them and Zuko looked up to see thousands of small, green crystals glowing brightly on the cave ceiling.

Jet squeezed his hand. “Ready?”

Zuko searched for a happy thought, but it was hard to do under pressure. His immediate reaction was to think of going home to his father, but try as he might he couldn’t imagine his father greeting him in any loving, happy way. He groped for something, anything, then remembered his uncle teaching him how to use his hook swords on the deck of the ship, sipping tea and calling out advice. He felt himself grow light, his toes leaving the floor.

“Let’s go.” Jet gave a tug and the two flew off, following the glow of the crystals and moving at an alarming rate. Zuko hung close to Jet, afraid of smashing into the cave walls. A moment later, Zuko could see a dim light ahead of them. Above them, the light of the crystals faded away.

They slowed to a halt and immediately Jet opened the gourd.

Tink popped his head out. His once flaming mane was down to a tiny flicker that tickled the lip of the gourd like a candle. The fire imp crawled out and jumped onto Jet’s shoulder. Almost immediately, his mane began to grow back into its normal, pint-sized torch strength.

“Did I scare you?” Jet asked, his eyes shining with the yellow light.

“No,” Zuko answered honestly. “But I was a little worried that we’d hit a wall.” 

Jet laughed, “Sorry. I didn’t want Tink to suffocate! This is the only way to get through with him without leaving a trail of clues for any pirates to follow.”

“Right.”

Jet turned to look down the tunnel. Zuko could see a dim glow and hear the faint sound of water.

Jet gestured for Zuko to keep quiet and they moved toward the light.

The tunnel let out at a narrow crack. Jet and Zuko had to squeeze through single-file. The crack let out on a short platform, where a tangle of stalactites let in only a few rays of light from the mouth of the skull.

Tink leapt ahead, clinging to the bright patches while Jet scurried from one shadow to another. Zuko followed after the Lost Boy and soon lost track of the fire imp.

The lap and drip of water echoed with enough sound to mask the occasional clap of stones as Jet and Zuko made their way toward a corner of the cave where they could see a flickering fire.

The two reached a high stone ledge. Crawling on their stomachs, they moved to the edge of the outcrop.

A sloping, gray beach lay across from them. High up on the sand, a fire had been made. It’s light flickered against the maze of rock formations in what appeared to be a colossal cavern – the full size of which could not be discerned in the darkness.

Zuko leaned out and looked below where the ledge dripped moisture into a black pool. Only a few large stones rising up from the depths broke through the flat line of the water, waves lapping lazily against them. 

Zuko’s eyes widened to see old, decaying ropes tied around some of these rocks, fastening the arms and necks of limp, ocean-washed skeletons. There were many more ropes where no bodies hung, but might once have. His stomach turned at the thought.

His eyes fell on a tiny longboat, pushed up onto the bank, where two pirates sat. One picked his nails with a knife, the other ate nuts from a bag. Zuko thought he saw Tink until he realized the glimmer of light was only the glint of a belt buckle. There was a group of pirates on the edge of the firelight where the beach gave way to a flat, stony path that seemed to lead back towards the mouth – but, in the darkness, Zuko couldn’t be sure.

There was a sudden violent motion in the water and the pool quivered. The ripples emanated from a jagged, rock, just near the edge of the stone path, where a girl was tied up to her shoulders in water, her arms bound tightly to her sides. 

From what Zuko could see, she was about fourteen years old. Her clothes seemed plain, only a loose tunic with frayed patterns along short-sleeves. It didn’t seem the sort of thing a princess from a particularly wealthy tribe would wear, but he didn’t dwell on it. The princess’s long, black hair fell in a mess before her face. He couldn’t say for sure, but her groggy, slow movements made him think she was just coming out of unconsciousness.

“This may be the most boring job in all Neverland,” said one of the pirates in the longboat.

His companion simply busied himself unwrapping a lychee nut. “Totally,” he said around a mouthful of fruit.

The princess snapped out her grogginess suddenly. “Hey!”

“Woah!” They both jumped and turned to stare at her.

“She’s awake!” Said one.

The princess began to struggle against her bonds, growling like an animal. “Who do you think you’re dealing with?”

“Quiet.” Snapped one of the pirates at the edge of the firelight.

“You think you’re so tough!” Said the princess looking around wildly. “Why don’t you come over here so I can wipe that smile off your face!”

“I’m not smiling.” There was a chorus of jeers as the pirates laughed at the girl.

Their laughter died out suddenly, replaced by a simultaneous collective gasp. The pirates all hurried to stand, whipping their hats off, straightening their clothes and overall trying to look respectable. They looked terrified.

Zuko’s eyes widened at the familiar behavior; there were only two people he knew that were capable of scaring a band of pirates into acting like respectable sailors. And one of them almost never left Pirate Island.

From out of the darkness she walked along the stone path into the light of the fire. Zuko had been expecting her, but still he felt his stomach twist into a knot of dread.

“Your highness!” The pirate captain rushed forward and bowed. “Welcome, Princess Azula.”


End file.
